


Złamani

by Dominiqa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Angst, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Military, Season/Series 01
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominiqa/pseuds/Dominiqa
Summary: Danny ma status Złamanego, zniszczyło mu to życie w niewyobrażalny sposób. Próbuje się pozbierać, ale nie jest to proste, gdy była żona wyjechała i zabrała Grace do piekła na ziemi, gdzie musiał za nią pojechać. Sprawy nie ułatwia mu też Steve McGarrett - Strażnik złamany w inny i mniej oczywisty sposób. Obydwaj czują się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie, szkoda tylko, że nie mogą się związać.





	Złamani

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst nie przeszedł bety, jeśli ktoś chciałyby ją zrobić, byłbym bardzo wdzięczna.  
> Pod koniec znajduje się scena, która w zasadzie nie jest graficzna, ale jasno daje do zrozumienia, co się dzieje. Wprawdzie zarówno jeden jak i drugi uczestnik technicznie rzecz ujmując zgadzają się na to, co zachodzi, to jeden nie posiada jasności umysłu, a drugi zostaje do tego zmuszony. Historia zawiera dub-con i czytelnik musi mieć tego świadomość, gdy zaczyna czytać.

Biurko zawalone było papierami. Danny siedział nad raportem z ostatniej akcji w porcie kontenerowym, pocierając w zamyśleniu czoło. To był trudny dzień, który dodatkowo nadszarpnął jego wciąż osłabione tarcze. Policjant westchnął ciężko. Minęło ponad dziewięć miesięcy, a on wciąż odczuwał skutki Złamania. W centrum SPiSu w Honolulu powiedzieli mu, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wróci do pełnej sprawności. Miesiące terapii i spotkań ze specjalistami przynosiły niewielkie efekty, ale Danny nie rezygnował. Jeśli chciał odzyskać Grace, musiał pracować nad sobą. Westchnął ciężko, gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, przypuszczałby, że Rachel chodziło od samego początku, by usunąć go z życia ich córki.

W teorii rozumiał swoją byłą żonę, co nie oznaczało, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się wybaczyć jej to, co zrobiła. Był wysokiej rangi Przewodnikiem, pracował jako gliniarz i stykał się z groźnymi przestępcami. Musiało być to ciężkie dla średniej rangi Strażniczki, zajmującej się numerkami w księgowości. Prawie dziesięć lat małżeństwa i łącząca ich więź to było za mało, aby potrafiła pogodzić się z okolicznościami. Na rozprawie rozwodowej tłumaczyła się, że niemożliwe stało się zagłuszanie instynktów strażniczych, gdy jej Przewodnik coraz częściej brał udział w niebezpiecznych akcjach i zdarzało mu się odnosić kontuzje i obrażenia.

Sędzia przyznał jej rację, a Danny po raz kolejny czuł, że życie zagrało mu na nosie. Nie mógł nawet być tego dnia w sądzie, aby przedstawić swoją wersję. Leżał nafaszerowany lekami po same uszy w izolatce jakiejś kliniki SPiSu. Jego nieobecność stanowiła kolejny powód, dla którego przewodniczący w rozprawie zgodził się z Rachel całkowicie. Jakoś nikogo w tamtym momencie nie obchodziło, że to właśnie ona odpowiadała za stan, który ciągnął się za nim do tej pory.

Trzy miesiące zajęło mu jako takie dojście do siebie, tylko po to, by odkryć, że była żona i Strażniczka, po ich katastrofalnym Złamaniu, nie tylko nawiązała więź z kimś innym, ale w dodatku wyjechała na zainfekowaną ananasami piekielną dziurę zwaną Hawajami i zabrała ze sobą jego ukochaną córeczkę. Z wielkim trudem, w tamtym momencie, nie wrócił do stanu sprzed kwartału. Złożył jednak skargę w miejscowym oddziale Stowarzyszenia Przewodników i Strażników. Dopiero wtedy dokładniej przyjrzano się okolicznościom jego rozwodu i ktoś na górze w końcu uznał, że jego prawa jako Przewodnika zostały pogwałcone w bardzo okrutny sposób.

Efektem była nowa robota w wydziale zabójstw departamentu policji w Honolulu i ekskomunika Rachel ze SPiSu. Nie mogła wprawdzie przestać być Strażnikiem, ale utraciła wszelkie przywileje związane z tym statusem. Do jej akt permanentnie zostało wpisane to, czego się dopuściła i najmniejsze potknięcie mogło skutkować odebraniem jej praw rodzicielskich do córki, która w wyniku stresu związanego z okolicznościami rozwodu rodziców, uaktywniła swoje umiejętności Przewodnika. Jego była żona zachowała prawa do opieki dlatego, że Danny nie chciał odbierać Grace matki, poza tym on sam nie był na tyle stabilny mentalnie, aby przebywać z córką dłużej niż kilka godzin dziennie. Na szczęście Stan był przyzwoitym Przewodnikiem i starał się pomagać pasierbicy na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

Detektyw Williams potarł czoło po raz kolejny, jego tarcze nie były tak mocne jak jeszcze rok temu. Emocje kotłujące się na posterunku przeciekały w obie strony. Odbierał zdenerwowanie i podekscytowanie kolegów, ale nieumyślnie dawał im odczuć swoje zmęczenie i ból, który nosił. Próbował wziąć się w garść, ale miało to marny skutek, w końcu westchnął i z głośnym skrzypnięciem odsunął swoje krzesło od biurka. Ciężko podniósł się i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Dwóch obecnych na sali Strażników śledziło jego ruchy w milczeniu. Ich twarze pozostawały bez wyrazu. Nie był zbytnio lubiany, ale jego okoliczności były tak tragiczne, że nie mogli nie odczuwać w stosunku do niego litości, zwłaszcza w takie chwile jak teraz, gdy tracił kontrolę nad swoimi tarczami i do każdego czułego psychicznie płynęły strzępki tego, co odczuwał.

Danny zszedł do piwnicy, tak daleko od ludzi jak to było możliwe, robił to coraz częściej, co zaczynało go niepokoić. W jednej z rozpadających się szafek trzymał matę do medytacji. Tak było prościej niż ciągłe jeżdżenie do centrum Stowarzyszenia za każdym razem, gdy miał ciężki dzień. Rozłożył matę w rogu i usiadł plecami do ściany, próbując zmusić swój umysł do uspokojenia się. Nie był pewien, jak długo tam siedział, ale udało mu się wzmocnić tarcze w znaczący sposób i odzyskać spokój ducha. Otworzył oczy i skrzywił się, przed nim, na rozpadającej się skrzynce, siedział kapitan i mu się przyglądał.

\- Danny - zaczął starszy policjant. - Meka powiedział, że tu zszedłeś.

Detektyw podniósł się ze swojej maty, zaczął ją zwijać.

\- Potrzebowałem uspokoić myśli. Wybacz szefie, postaram się więcej tego nie robić.

Kapitan patrzył na niego spokojnie, zupełnie jakby analizował jego zachowanie. Westchnął w końcu i podniósł się. Sięgnął po folder, który leżał obok niego na skrzynce i ścisnął go mocniej.

\- Nie mogę nawet udawać, że wiem, co czujesz, bo jestem zwykłym człowiekiem. Rozmawiałam o tobie z Lolione, jako Przewodnik mógł mi więcej powiedzieć na temat tego, co się z tobą dzieje niż suche dane w twoich aktach.

Danny nie odpowiedział, zacisnął dłonie na swojej macie i czekał, bo wiedział, że mężczyzna do czegoś zmierza.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać za to, że tu schodzisz. Z tego co zrozumiałem, robisz to dla naszej wygody,  bo lepsze efekty uzyskałbyś w izolatce.

\- Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na tracenie całego dnia, aby w spokoju medytować przez godzinę czy dwie, za dużo zachodu - odpowiedział cicho, nie spuszczając wzroku z drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Dlatego doceniam to, co robisz. Ta robota potrafi dać nieźle w kość - kapitan zawahał się, Danny nie potrzebował swoich zdolności, by wiedzieć, że policjant czuje się niekomfortowo z tym, o czym chciał rozmawiać. - Z góry przepraszam, ale muszę o to zapytać. Podobno więź znacznie pomogłyby w twojej sytuacji, czemu nie znajdziesz sobie Strażnika?

Mata, którą trzymał w rękach detektyw, upadła na ziemię bez żadnego dźwięku. Williams zachwiał się, ale bardzo szybko odzyskał równowagę. Długo milczał, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób podejść do sprawy. Nie było to coś, czym chciałby się dzielić, ale jego stan wpływał na jego pracę, więc kapitan miał pełne prawo oczekiwać odpowiedzi.

\- Złamanie, którego doświadczyłem, zostało zrobione w sposób amatorski, bez udziału specjalisty, który normalnie się tym zajmuje. Nie miałem możliwości zabezpieczyć tej części mojego umysłu, gdzie znajdowała się więź - westchnął ciężko. Oparł się o ścianę i założył ręce na piersi, trudno było mu wracać do tamtych chwil. - Więź, którą dzieliłem z Rachel nie została gładko złamana, tylko całkowicie wyrwana.

Danny urwał, potrzebował znaleźć jakąś metaforę, która w jak najlepszy sposób zobrazowałaby to, czego doświadczył.

\- Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że każdy Przewodnik i Strażnik trzyma w rękach kawałek liny, gdy zdecydują się związać ze sobą, obydwa kawałki zostają wzajemnie zasupłane. Złamanie polega na wycięciu tego supła przez specjalistę, a obydwie strony pilnują, aby utracić najmniej jak to tylko możliwe ze swojej liny, która de facto jest integralną częścią nich samych. To tak jakby pilnować, aby nie odcięto więcej amputowanej kończyny niż jest to konieczne.

Głos mu się załamał. Wyraźnie czuć było, jak rozmawianie o tym sprawia ból młodszemu mężczyźnie. Kapitan zastanawiał się, czy może powinien powstrzymać policjanta przed zwierzeniami, ale kadry na niego naciskały i musiał wiedzieć, co im powiedzieć. Czekał więc w milczeniu, aż drugi mężczyzna uspokoi się i będzie kontynuował.

\- Moja była żona - podjął w końcu. - Złapała mnie z zaskoczenia i bez specjalistycznej pomocy wyrwała mi linę z rąk. Nawet gdybym chciał ponownie się z kimś związać, Strażnik nie ma na czym zrobić supła. Zostały mi jedynie metaforyczne oparzenia od sznura. Nie dość, że straciłem swoją linę, to jeszcze mentalna okolica wokół miejsca, gdzie się znajdowała, jest uszkodzona.

\- Nie chcesz się wiązać? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem kapitan. - Przecież każdy Przewodnik do tego dąży, każda praca naukowa twierdzi, że to cel waszego istnienia.

\- Kiedy osoba, której powierzyłeś swoje życie i której ufasz bezgranicznie całym sobą, robi ci coś takiego - odparł spokojnie Danny. - Bardzo ciężko wpuścić kogoś jeszcze. Nie mam w sobie siły, aby ponownie otworzyć się na coś takiego, nawet gdybym miał taką możliwość.

Gwałtownym ruchem oderwał się od ściany i wyminął kapitana w drodze do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się jednak, gdy mężczyzna chwycił go mocniej za ramię.

\- Zaczekaj, to nie jest powód, dla którego cię szukałem - podał mu teczkę z aktami, którą ze sobą przyniósł. - Spójrz na to. Sprawę prowadzili Wang i Shenen, niestety mieli wypadek na H1 i obaj są teraz w szpitalu. Trzy dni temu zastrzelono Johna McGarretta. Zobacz, co udało się ustalić do tej pory i poprowadź śledztwo dalej.

Mimo słabego oświetlenia, Danny spojrzał na notatki, które dostał. Skrzywił się.

\- Dlaczego wydano zgodę na pogrzeb, skoro śledztwo cały czas trwa?

\- Ponieważ to był emerytowany policjant. Zostanie pożegnany z honorami i tak dalej. Szefowi bardzo na tym zależało. McGarrett był oddanym i bardzo dobrym gliną. Pogrzeb jest jutro, więc jeśli chcesz, to masz jeszcze szansę obejrzeć ciało. Zakład pogrzebowy ma go zabrać dopiero po południu.

\- Dobrze, szefie.

Rzucił tylko na odchodne, chwycił mocniej teczkę i w pośpiechu wyszedł z piwnicy.

 

><><><><><><

 

Komandor McGarrett siedział na łóżku. Tyle się działo w ostatnim czasie, że nie miał czasu pomyśleć nad swoją sytuacją. Galowy mundur wisiał na wieszaku jako ciche przypomnienie szamba, w jakim się znalazł. Pogrzeb ojca dał mu w kość. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia rozleciało się niemal wszystko, a całe jego życie zostało przewrócone do góry nogami. Nie potrafił zapomnieć o tym, co powiedziano mu w Korei Północnej.

Podniósł się i poprawił szare bojówki, które miał na sobie. Wspomniał rozmowę z Gubernator, ale nie czuł się na siłach podejmować jakichkolwiek decyzji. Potrzebował czasu, aby sobie wszystko przemyśleć. To mogła nie być najgorsza perspektywa, musiał przecież czymś się zająć, gdy Marynarka Wojenna stwierdzi, że jest zbyt wielkim problemem, by się nim przejmować. Nie wiedział tylko, czy Gubernator nie zrobi tego samego, gdy tylko uświadomi sobie to samo.

Mundur na wieszaku był symbolem sypiącego się wokół niego świata. Ojciec zginął, a jego kariera wisiała na włosku. Wszystko przez genetykę, zasady i poczucie własnej wartości. Steve nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego wszystko potoczyło się w taki sposób. Szanował zasady, przestrzegał ich, był niemal idealnym wojskowym. Westchnął głęboko i odruchowo sprawdził, czy pistolet jest naładowany. Musiał dowiedzieć się, co ojciec miał na myśli nazywając go Mistrzem.

Ich relacje nigdy nie były proste. Steve McGarrett obudził swoje umiejętności Strażnika w trakcie kłótni z ojcem na lotnisku w Honolulu. Miał wtedy piętnaście lat i jego świat właśnie się zawalił. Utracił matkę w wypadku samochodowym, a w konsekwencji siostrę, którą John odesłał tydzień wcześniej i w końcu samego ojca, który odsyłał również i jego. Dopiero stewardesa, mniej więcej połowie drogi na kontynent, zorientowała się, że młody człowiek stał się pełnoprawnym Strażnikiem.

John nie zareagował w żaden sposób na te wieści, a Stowarzyszenie Przewodników i Strażników pomogło Steve’owi opanować jego umiejętności. Marynarka Wojenna stanowiła dość oczywisty wybór. Pomijając posiadane zdolności oraz miłość do wody, wewnętrzna, wręcz obsesyjna, potrzeba chronienia wszystkich zmusiła go do podjęcia takiej decyzji. Przyjęto go bez najmniejszego problemu, a on na każdym kroku starał się udowodnić, że jest najlepszy. Nie było to proste, ale udało mu się osiągnąć wszystkie postawione przez siebie cele. Był w doskonałej kondycji, osiągał rewelacyjne rezultaty i nie było niczego, czego nie mógł zrobić. Dlatego zaskoczyło go bardzo, że subtelnie dawano mu do zrozumienia, że powinien nawiązać z kimś więź.

Wojsko miało dość osobliwy pogląd na sprawę więzi między Przewodnikiem a Strażnikiem, ale Steve’owi to nie przeszkadzało. We współczesnym świecie, gdzie więź była łamana u co trzeciej pary, instytucja, która zabrania tego rodzaju praktyk, była odświeżająca. Co prawda wielu zarzucało wojsku, że jest zbyt konserwatywne i swoim podejściem tłamszą Strażników i Przewodników, odbierając im prawo do bycia z kim chcą. McGarrett mimo wszystko zgadzał się z tą polityką. Złamanie niszczyło ludzi w pewien sposób, odbierało im namiastkę siebie i zostawiało pustych. Dowództwo nie chciało takich żołnierzy w swoich szeregach, zwłaszcza, gdy zależało od nich zdrowie i życie innych. Nie tolerowano nikogo ze statusem Złamanego i zawsze kończyło się to przeniesieniem do Rezerwy lub honorowym zwolnieniem. Oczekiwano zawsze, że dana osoba nawiąże nową więź, ale w rezultacie traktowano ją z pewną ostrożnością, przez co cierpiała jej wojskowa kariera.

Więź w wojsku uważana była za coś świętego, głównie dlatego, że balansowała i poprawiała kondycję fizyczną, psychiczną oraz emocjonalną zarówno Strażników jak i Przewodników, dzięki czemu byli jeszcze lepsi. Woleli, aby zarówno Strażnik jak i Przewodnik byli wojskowymi, ale akceptowali także tych związanych z cywilami, choć ostatecznie tym drugim było nieco trudniej zrobić karierę w wojsku. Nie tolerowano Złamania, a dowództwo robiło wszystko, co mogło, aby ich ludzie związali się z kim chcieli. Wprawdzie zmuszanie kogokolwiek było w Stanach nielegalne, ale wojskowi nie bali się naginać przepisów, aby uzyskać to czego chcieli - wyspecjalizowanych ludzi, których możliwości stawały się niewyobrażalne. Dokładano wszelkich starań, by partnerzy wojskowych byli zadowoleni i nawet nie myśleli o odejściu. Podobno dochodziło w związku z tym do wymuszeń i szantażów, ale jeszcze nigdy niczego nie udowodniono żadnej instytucji militarnej.

Steve przekroczył trzydziestkę i pojawiły się już u niego pierwsze oznaki wypalenia. Jako SEAL był jednostką wyspecjalizowaną niemal we wszystkim, zaczynał jednak odczuwać, że bez Przewodnika długo nie da rady pociągnąć. Zadania i misje stawały się coraz bardziej wymagające i wyczerpywały go bardziej niż jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej. Pomimo Tymczasowych Przewodników było mu ciężko zapanować nad swoimi zmysłami, w głowie pojawiał się mętlik. Naciskano na niego, by się związał z kimkolwiek, nie miało dla nich znaczenia z kim, chcieli tylko, by ich najlepszy SEAL pozostał najlepszy. McGarrett był jednak nieugięty, jeśli miał tylko jedną szansę, nie miał zamiaru wziąć pierwszego z brzegu Przewodnika, bo było to wygodne dla jego zwierzchników. W końcu, w trakcie misji w Korei, został wezwany do dowództwa. Spodziewał się tego od jakiegoś czasu, co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie podobało mu się ingerowanie wojskowych w jego życie prywatne.

Steve zatrzymał się przed biurkiem pułkownika Westa i stanął na baczność.

\- Spocznij, komandorze - McGarrett rozluźnił się i czekał, nie pozwolił sobie pokazać niepokoju, który odczuwał. - To był ciężki okres dla pana. Śmierć porucznika Harta to ciężka strata nie tylko dla Marynarki, rozumiem, że nie jesteś związany…

\- Sir… - Steve zaczął i urwał, ale wyczekujący wzrok zwierzchnika zmusił go do kontynuowania, zdecydował się więc na krótkie i rzeczowe postawienie sprawy. - Nie, nie jestem związany, sir.

Pułkownik West nie doczekał niczego więcej, nie oczekiwał tego, ale mimo wszystko czuł się zawiedziony. Nie miał prawa ingerować w życie osobiste swoich podwładnych, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo by tego chciał. Westchnął.

\- Komandorze McGarrett, liczne raporty, obserwacja oraz pańskie wyniki zmusiły sztab do dokładnego przyjrzenia się wam i waszej sytuacji. Mieliście możliwość związania się z porucznik Rollins, ale tego nie zrobiliście. Dlaczego?

\- Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

Pułkownik West mógłby równie dobrze rozmawiać ze ścianą, wynik byłby dokładnie taki sam. Mężczyzna westchnął, bo zrozumiał, że w ten sposób nic nie osiągnie.

\- Rozumiem, że schwytanie Antona Hesse’a było problematyczne i ciężkie pod wieloma względami, nie tylko fizycznymi - kamienna mina Steve’a pozostała bez zmian. - Odeskrotujecie więźnia do punktu Gamma, a następnie wrócicie do Stanów. Z chwilą zakończenia tej misji otrzymujecie urlop, komandorze. Macie pół roku, aby zbalansować swoje zmysły w taki czy w innych sposób. Po sześciu miesiącach przejdziecie ewaluację, która zdecyduje o waszej przyszłości w wojsku, proszę dobrze wykorzystać ten czas. Odmaszerować.

Steve odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł bez słowa. Gotowało się w nim, nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoją karierę wojskową. Opuścił budynek dowództwa i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na panikę. Wszystko, na co pracował tak długo, było zagrożone, tylko dlatego, że nie spotkał kogoś, z kim chciałby spędzić resztę życia. Potrafił zrozumieć stanowisko dowództwa, jego kondycja pogarszała się i nie miało to wcale związku z jego wiekiem. Mieli rację, ale taka zimna kalkulacja uderzyła go do żywego. Nie miał wielu opcji.

\- Kurwa!

Rzucił cicho pod nosem. Było to idealne podsumowanie sytuacji.

 

><><><><><><

 

Pochylając się nad dokumentami Steve nie wiedział, co go opętało. W jednej chwili słuchał bezosobowego głosu ojca nagranego na taśmę, a moment później celuje do niego facet w krawacie. Detektyw zrobił na nim wrażenie, choć McGarrett nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Tamten moment coś w nim obudził, SEAL poczuł jakąś ekscytację, z którą nie miał do czynienia odkąd zmysły zaczęły mu wariować.

Steve intensywnie wpatrywał się w policjanta i z każdą mijającą sekundą czuł się coraz pewniej. Tylko dlatego pozwolił sobie na użycie własnych zmysłów, aby lepiej poznać człowieka, który przed nim stał. Wtedy go uderzyło. Znajdował się w towarzystwie Przewodnika, coś było z nim nie tak, ale jednocześnie wszystko znajdowało się na właściwym miejscu. McGarrett wzdrygnął się, bo to oznaczało, że z jego zmysłami jest gorzej niż mu się wydawało.

Przewodnik z kolei w żaden sposób nie zareagował na jego status jako niezwiązanego Strażnika w dodatku w kiepskim stanie. Steve nigdy nie widział takiej reakcji u cywila, przeważnie jedynie jednostki trenowane przez wojsko były w stanie oprzeć się instynktom. Świadczyło to o niezwykłej samokontroli i profesjonalizmie człowieka stojącego przed nim. Trudno było zwalczać jakąkolwiek zbrodnię, gdy policjant bardziej martwił się o cierpiącego Strażnika niż to, co działo się wokół. Był to kolejny powód, dla których Przewodnicy rzadko pracowali w służbach cywilnych, chyba że towarzyszyli im związani partnerzy.

McGarrett nie był w stanie zdecydować się czy fakt, że facet jest Przewodnikiem, stanowi coś dobrego, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Jego instynkt szalał, bo nic mu się nie zgadzało. Rosnąca frustracja związana z jego rozszalałymi zmysłami pogarszała sytuację, poza tym gliniarz należał do tych bystrzejszych, a to dodatkowo wytrąciło go z równowagi. Musiał stamtąd wyjść wraz ze skrzynką, po którą przyjechał, a Przewodnik mu tego nie ułatwiał. Tym właśnie tłumaczył sobie, że wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do Gubernator.

Teraz próbował odnaleźć się w papierach, które jednocześnie mówiły dużo i stanowiły zagadkę, ponieważ nie rozumiał, w jaki sposób policjant wyciągnął swoje wnioski. Steve sądził, że sprawa nie będzie się zbytnio różnić od tego, czym zajmował się w Wywiadzie Marynarki Wojennej, a wyglądało na to, że będzie potrzebować pomocy, co nie nastrajało go pozytywnie. Miał niskie mniemanie o stróżach prawach. Potrzebował wobec tego kogoś inteligentnego i już obeznanego z faktami, żeby nie tracić cennego czasu. Dokładnie to zamierzał powiedzieć Gubernator i nawet postara się zachować przy tym całkowicie poważną twarz.

Teczka Daniela Williamsa stanowiła dużą niespodziankę. Mężczyzna był tak wysoko na skali psionicznej, że aż dziwne, że wojsko się nim nie zainteresowało. Wszystko w jego aktach było niemal idealne, aż do zeszłego roku. Wtedy też rozwiódł się i przeprowadził na wyspy z New Jersey, była też notatka stwierdzająca, że mężczyzna cierpi na niepożądane efekty amatorsko przeprowadzonego Złamania. Poza tym nie było żadnego wytłumaczenia, to mogło oznaczać wszystko. Akta medyczne były dla niego niedostępne, zamknięte przez SPiS i to nie podobało się McGarrettowi, bo wprowadzało element ryzyka. Musiał szybko zdecydować, czy chce obcować z uszkodzonym Przewodnikiem, co mogło być niebezpieczne.

Gdy tylko ta myśl się pojawiła, Steve skrzywił się. Nie spodziewał się, że może być hipokrytą do takiego stopnia. Wojsko, któremu poświęcił połowę swojego życia, chciało się go pozbyć dokładnie z tego samego powodu. Poza problemami wynikającymi ze źle przeprowadzonej procedury nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby detektyw Williams nie był w stanie wykonywać swoich obowiązków, wręcz przeciwnie. Zważywszy na okoliczności radził sobie całkiem nieźle. McGarrett nie potrzebował więcej czasu do namysłu. Wyglądało na to, że zyskał nowego partnera, musiał to tylko załatwić z Gubernator.

   

><><><><><><

 

Danny westchnął głośno. Było dość późno, gdy udało mu się wreszcie dotrzeć do domu. Konfrontacja z synem zabitego gliniarza nie wpłynęła najlepiej na jego stan mentalny. Cała dyskusja i to, w jaki sposób został zdjęty ze sprawy, sprawiło, że puściły jego bariery. Nieświadomie uderzył wychodzącego mężczyznę swoim bólem, McGarrett wprawdzie nie zareagował w żaden sposób, ale to było bez znaczenia. Nawet jeśli nie był czuły psychicznie to wyciek był zbyt duży, by pozostał niezauważony. Williams bał się, żeby nie odebrano tego jako ataku.

Dlatego też bardzo spiął się w sobie, gdy odwiedził go McGarrett i wciągnął go w swoją misję pomszczenia morderstwa ojca. Cała sytuacja niezwykle działała Danny’emu na nerwy, przez co bardzo trudno było mu opanować irytację, która wypływała przez dziurę w jego tarczach. Mocno oddziaływało to na Steve’a, widział to doskonale, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział, aby ktoś tak bardzo wsiąkał jego emocje. Nie wiedział, co to znaczy i nie podobało mu się to. W końcu podczas ich głośnej kłótni, zakończonej rękoczynami, dowiedział się, że facet jest Strażnikiem.

Tłumaczyło to wszystko, nie mógł tylko zrozumieć, dlaczego McGarrett zmusza się do przebywania w jego towarzystwie, zemsta nie mogła mieć dla niego aż takiego znaczenia. Williams dość szybko doszedł do wniosku, że SEAL jest masochistą, psychopatą i zwierzęciem opakowanym w niezwykle wytrenowane (i atrakcyjne) ciało. Nie mógł tylko wywnioskować, czy facet już taki był, czy on sam swoimi wyciekami dokładał do jego stanu. Powodowało to wiele wykładów i pouczeń, które McGarrett zdawał się przyjmować z uśmiechem na ustach, coś tu nie grało i zaczęło to przerażać Danny’ego.

Na szczęście dodatkowa dwójka w ich zespole nieco ułatwiała mu życie. Chin, który również był Przewodnikiem, pomagał mu w zupełnie nieoczekiwany sposób, medytowali razem niejednokrotnie, a w wyjątkowo stresujących sytuacjach otaczał go swoimi tarczami przyjmując na siebie większość transmitowanego ładunku emocjonalnego. Nikt nigdy tego dla niego nie robił i wtedy zrozumiał, jak bardzo do tej pory był sam w swojej sytuacji. Rozmawiali niejednokrotnie, zgłębiając jego problemy i po raz pierwszy od dawna detektyw czuł się zrelaksowany. Zaczęło mu się polepszać i wreszcie wychodził na prostą. Zaczął nawet komfortowo czuć się w towarzystwie neandertalczyka. Oczywiście nic co dobre nie trwa wiecznie i trzy miesiące po utworzeniu jednostki wszystko zaczęło się sypać.

 

><><><><><><

 

McGarrett się denerwował, to była wizyta kontrolna w SPiSie, do której był zobligowany przez Gubernator. Nie podobało mu się, że musi przechodzić ewaluację, co kilka miesięcy, ale potrzebował świstka, że jest  stanie wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Była to jego pierwsza wizyta, więc nerwowość była zrozumiała.

Doktor Alicia Klaine przyglądała się wynikom badań dłużej niż powinna. Zaniepokoiło to Steve’a, bo to nie świadczyło dobrze o jego stanie. Ostatnio czuł się dobrze, nawet znakomicie, więc nie miał pojęcia, co mogło być nie tak. Kobieta podniosła na niego wzrok znad kartek.

\- Spokojnie, wszystko jest w porządku.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a McGarrett zawstydził się i wzmocnił swoje tarcze. Ostatnio miał tendencję do opuszczania ich w pracy, było to instynktowne i zdarzało się coraz częściej. Może to właśnie stanowiło część problemu.

\- Nie powinieneś się niczym martwić - kobieta odłożyła w końcu wydruki i skoncentrowała swoje spojrzenie na pacjencie. - Przeglądałam akta, które przesłał mi twój lekarz w Marynarce. Twoje wyniki znacząco się różnią od tego, co mi przesłano, ale to akurat nie powinno nikogo dziwić w pańskiej sytuacji.

Steve zachował kamienną twarz, choć jego niepokój znacząco wzrósł. W duchu pogratulował sobie, że uszczelnił swoje tarcze na tyle, że pani doktor niczego nie wyczuła.

\- Czuję się doskonale - powiedział wolno, spychając niepewność na dalszy plan.

\- Nie jest to zaskakujące. To niesamowite, że doszło do tak znaczącej poprawy w tak krótkim czasie - dr Klaine przerzuciła kilka dokumentów na swoim biurku. - Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia i stres z nimi związany, to niemalże cud. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak ci pogratulować Steve.

\- Pogratulować? - komandor pozwolił wślizgnąć się swojemu zdumieniu w ton wypowiedzi. - Pogratulować czego?

\- Jak to czego? - kobieta zmarszczyła brwi w zaskoczeniu. - Zawiązania więzi oczywiście. Nic innego nie jest w stanie zbalansować Strażnika w takim stopniu. Twój stan był bardzo poważny, niezależnie od tego, co myślisz na ten temat.

Zapadła cisza. McGarrett przeniósł wzrok na ścianę za panią doktor i zamyślił się. Analizował wszystko, co zdarzyło się ostatnio. Nie mógł pojąć, jak przegapił coś takiego. Był bardziej efektywny, ale po prostu uznał, że jednostka specjalna jest nieco mniej wymagająca niż to, czym zajmował się w wojsku.

\- Nie jestem związany - odpowiedział w końcu patrząc na kobietę. - Pracuję jednak w bliskim kontakcie z Przewodnikiem.

\- Och - Alicia odchrząknęła, a jej ton nagle stał nerwowy. - To nieco zmienia postać rzeczy. Oznacza to, że instynktownie wybrałeś tę osobę na swojego towarzysza. Ten bliski kontakt poprawił twój stan, ale to nie potrwa wiecznie.

\- Co chce mi pani doktor powiedzieć?

McGarrett pochylił się w jej kierunku. Zwrócił się do niej formalnie, gdyż ustalony z góry ład i porządek pomagały mu zachować jasność umysłu.

\- Chcę przez to powiedzieć, komandorze, że pańskie instynkty wkrótce opanuje tylko chęć nawiązania więzi. Im dłużej to będzie trwać, tym bardziej się temu pan odda - westchnęła głęboko i spojrzała mu w oczy z sympatią. - Staniesz się dziki, Steve. Zatracisz zdolność logicznego myślenia, nikt i nic innego nie będzie miało dla ciebie znaczenia. To już nie jest jedno z możliwych rozwiązań. Musisz się związać, bez tego twoje ciało wkrótce zacznie się wyłączać.

\- Dlaczego? - jego głos był mocny, choć zadrżał lekko. - Do tej pory sam dawałem sobie radę.

\- Zacząłeś instynktownie balansować swoje zmysły na innej osobie. Oznaczyłeś tego kogoś i to ci pomogło odzyskać równowagę, którą straciłeś. Problem polega na tym, że Strażnik nie jest w stanie robić tego wiecznie...

\- A czy właśnie tego nie robią Tymczasowi Przewodnicy? - wszedł jej nagle w słowo.

\- Owszem, ale z twoich akt wynika, że nie byłeś już w stanie z żadnym z nich pracować - odpowiedziała mu spokojnie. - Zacząłeś się balansować na Przewodniku, którego instynktownie wybrałeś jako swojego. Kimkolwiek jest ta osoba, dla twojego wewnętrznego Strażnika jest Prawdziwym Przewodnikiem, tym jedynym, idealnym partnerem, który dopełnia cię pod każdym względem.

Steve’owi odebrało na chwilę mowę. Analizował przez krótką chwilę stosunki z Danny’m i to jak postrzegał mężczyznę. Nawet przez myśl nie przeszła mu więź, bo policjant reagował na samą wzmiankę o tym, jakby miał PTSD.

\- Jak już pani doktor o tym wspomniała, faktycznie ma to dużo sensu. Problem polega na tym, że on ma status Złamanego i dosyć nerwowo reaguje na jakąkolwiek wzmiankę o więzi.

\- To nietypowe - kobieta starała się emanować spokojem i pewnością. - Przeważnie Przewodnicy dochodzą do normy znacznie szybciej niż Strażnicy. Jak on się nazywa?

\- Daniel Williams.

Steve odpowiedział tak szybko, że nie miał czasu zastanowić się nad tym. Dopiero po chwili ogarnęły go wątpliwości, że może nie powinien tego robić. Jego instynkty, gdy teraz się w nie wsłuchał, krzyczały i robiły wszystko, aby Danny został jego towarzyszem, to n dłuższą metę nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- Steve - postawa, głos i ogólne odczucia, które nieświadomie rzucała na niego dr Klaine, podsycały jego niepokój. - Powinieneś tu zostać i pozwolić nam poszukać dla ciebie Przewodnika. Bez więzi twoje ciało zacznie się wyłączać, to tylko kwestia czasu. Musimy działać, a jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność, podamy ci inhibitory.

McGarrett nagle się podniósł. Instynktownie przyjął pozycję obronną. Zamierzał walczyć, gdyby zaszła taka konieczność. Był wojskowym, wytrenowaną maszyną do zabijania, która nagle znalazła się pod ścianą. Właśnie to uświadomiła sobie nagle dr Klaine i podniosła do góry ręce w geście poddania. Opuściła swoje tarcze, aby dać Strażnikowi do zrozumienia, że jest bezbronnym Przewodnikiem.

\- Komandorze, musi się pan uspokoić.

\- Chcecie mi go zabrać - wychrypiał i nawet nie wiedział, skąd wzięła się ta myśl. - Dlaczego macie mi kogoś szukać, jeśli Danny jest tym, którego potrzebuję.

\- Komandorze - zaczęła Alicia i przesunęła się w jego stronę, warknął na nią zmuszając do cofnięcia się. - Steve, detektyw Williams nie może się z tobą związać. Jego przypadek jest skomplikowany i nie mam prawa omawiać go z tobą. Masz bardzo nikłe szanse na zostanie jego towarzyszem. Pewnie mówił ci niejednokrotnie, że nie chce w swoim życiu Strażnika.

McGarrett rozluźnił się, ale wciąż miał się na baczności. Jeśli problem stanowiło tylko i wyłącznie zdanie Danny’ego, to mógł nad tym pracować. Uśmiechnął się do Przewodniczki.

\- Dziękuję pani doktor, to było naprawdę oświecające spotkanie - cofnął się w kierunku drzwi, wciąż patrząc na kobietę. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, muszę się teraz zatroszczyć o mojego towarzysza.

Z tymi słowami wyszedł z jej gabinetu. Dr Klaine patrzyła tylko na drzwi i wypuściła głośno powietrze. Nadciągały kłopoty, bardzo duże kłopoty. Zrobiła więc jedyną rzecz jaką w tej sytuacji mogła. Otworzyła wizytownik, podniosła słuchawkę i wystukała zapisany numer.

 

><><><><><><

 

Steve siedział od jakiegoś czasu w samochodzie i myślał. Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej wiarygodna stawała się dla niego konkluzja dr Klaine. Problem polegał na tym, żeby przekonać Przewodnika, żeby nawiązał z nim więź. Coś się jednak działo z jego partnerem, czego nie rozumiał. Próbował pytać kiedyś China, ale mężczyzna powołał się na jakiś pakt między Przewodnikami i nie chciał zdradzać zaufania przyjaciela. McGarrett zrobił więc kolejną rzecz jaką mógł, wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił.

\- Steve - w głosie Cathrine słychać było radość. - Kopę lat. Co słychać?

\- Cath, miło cię słyszeć - cieszył się, że z nią rozmawia, lubił ją, choć doskonale wiedział, że nie pasowali do siebie. - Potrzebuję rady.

\- Ty? - usłyszał jej śmiech. - Czyżby piekło złożyło duże zamówienie na łyżwy.

\- Tak, ja - skrzywił się, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo nie jest sobą, dr Klaine miała rację, zaczął powoli się zatracać. - Znalazłem go, znalazłem swojego Prawdziwego Przewodnika.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, która mu się nie podobała. Liczył, że Cathrine ucieszy się, w końcu byli przyjaciółmi.

\- To fantastycznie - odpowiedziała w końcu, ale jej głos był nieco przygaszony. - Gratuluję ci, góra na pewno się ucieszy, że się związałeś.

\- W tym rzecz, nie związałem się.

\- Nie? - w głosie koiety słychać było niedowierzanie. - Dlaczego, w końcu to ten jedyny.

\- Danny nie chce się wiązać. Ma status Złamanego i coś musiało pójść nie tak w trakcie całego procesu, ale nikt nie chce o tym mówić - westchnął ciężko. - W SPiSie powiedziano mi, żebym o nim zapomniał i znalazł sobie innego Przewodnika tak szybko jak to możliwe, dlatego dzwonię do ciebie.

\- Steve - zaczęła bardzo niepewnie. - Nigdy nie chciałeś się ze mną wiązać, jesteś pewny, że to dobry pomysł?

\- Wybacz Cath, źle mnie zrozumiałaś - skrzywił, bo wniosek do jakiego doszła był wobec niej nie w porządku. - Jest już za późno, pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki i powoli staję się dziki. Zwiążę się z Danny’m albo to dla mnie koniec.

\- Jak mogę ci pomóc?

\- Powiedz mi dlaczego Przewodnik nie chce się wiązać.

\- To bardzo skomplikowana sprawa - westchnęła cicho. - Wnioskuję, że Złamanie nie było jego pomysłem i ciężko to zniósł.

\- Tak. Była żona przeprowadziła się tu z nowym Przewodnikiem. Danny przyjechał tu, aby być bliżej córki, która uaktywniła się w czasie ich rozwodu.

\- To jest twoja pierwsza wskazówka. Przeważnie uaktywniamy się, gdy w naszym życiu zachodzi coś traumatycznego. Zakładam, że jest Przewodnikiem i odebrała bardzo mocny psychiczny ładunek emocjonalny, który ją włączył.

\- Okey - odparł po chwili McGarrett. - Złamanie musiało być dla niego na tyle stresujące, że obudził zdolności Grace. Ponieważ ma najwyższą możliwą rangę, cokolwiek się stało musiało być wielkie.

\- Miał żonę, jesteś pewny, że twoja płeć nie ma tu znaczenia? - zapytała ostrożnie.

\- Nie ma znaczenia - odpowiedział szybko, bo tego był pewien. - Moje zmysły działają przy nim bez zarzutu, wyczuwam to, jak na niego działam.

\- Znaczy, że to problem emocjonalny - wyjaśniła Cathrine. - Cokolwiek się stało w trakcie samego procesu Złamania, zniszczyło jego wiarę w Strażników i ich oddanie. Osoba, której oddał się całkowicie, wyrzuciła go, gdy tylko znalazła kogoś, kto bardziej jej odpowiadał. Skoro tu przyjechał w takich okolicznościach, znaczy że zabrała też jedyne, co się dla niego liczyło w życiu i wywiozła na koniec świata.

\-  Ja bym mu tego nie zrobił - mężczyzna zdenerwował się, że Danny mógł tak pomyśleć. - Zna mnie, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Znał też swoją żonę i w dodatku lepiej od ciebie, ufał jej bezgranicznie. Musisz sprawić, aby podążył za swoimi instynktami, a nie opierał się na tym, co się stało. Przekonaj go, że nie jesteś taki jak jego żona, okaż mu cierpliwość i postaraj się często znajdować się z nim w sytuacji, gdy musi skupiać się na swoich zmysłach. Obniżaj w jego obecności swoje tarcze tak bardzo jak to możliwe. Nic innego poradzić ci nie mogę.

\- Dziękuję Cath, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi pomogłaś.

\- Nie ma sprawy Steve, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Cokolwiek się stanie, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć - westchnęła ciężko. - Dowiedz się też, co dokładnie się stało. Pomoże ci to lepiej przygotować plan ataku.

Zaśmiał się. Brakowało mu tego, miała rację pod wieloma względami. Musiał teraz dokładnie przygotować się do operacji “Towarzysz”.

\- Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, Cath. Do usłyszenia.

\- Do usłyszenia, Steve. Powodzenia.

Z tymi słowami rozłączyła się, a McGarrettowi zrobiło się nieco lżej na sercu. Miał już jakiś plan, teraz tylko należało go wprowadzić w życie.

 

><><><><><><

 

Była sobota i spędzał ten dzień z Grace. Jego mała dziewczyna w ostatnich tygodniach stawała się coraz bardziej otwarta we wzajemnych kontaktach. Wszystko wreszcie mu się układało, zadzwonił nawet do matki i powiedział jej o wszystkim. Nadal ścierał się z neandertalczykiem, który jakimś cudem przeniósł się w czasie i został SEALem, ale miało to bardziej przyjacielską otoczkę niż na samym początku. Wszystko między nimi układało się bardzo dobrze i współpracowali ze sobą jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna.

\- Danno, gdzie jest Steve?

\- Hmmm, słucham? - Grace wyciągnęła go z zamyślenia, przeniósł wzrok z fal uderzających o plażę na córkę, która najwyraźniej skończyła budować zamek z piasku.

\- Gdzie jest Steve? Zwykle jemy z nim lunch. Obraził się na mnie? - dziewczynka przekrzywiła głowę i spojrzała ojcu intensywnie w oczy ze smutkiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą, Małpko. Po prostu musiał coś załatwić, wiesz przecież, że jego życie nie może kręcić się wokół nas - odpowiedział spokojnie, wyciągając do niej rękę, którą od razu wzięła. - Dorośli lubią od czasu do czasu zrobić coś samemu.

\- Ale życie Steve’a kręci się wokół nas - powiedziała marszcząc brwi. - Czuję to od niego, emanuje dobrymi falami, jesteś dla niego ważny, wobec tego ja również.

\- Kochanie, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, oczywiście, że się o nas troszczy - wytłumaczył jej spokojnie. - Musi jednak jakoś spotkać kogoś, kto zostanie jego Przewodnikiem. To jest ważne, wiesz przecież.

\- Ale… - zmarszczyła czoło. - Ty jesteś Przewodnikiem, nie mógłbyś być jego?

Zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Była to rozmowa, której nigdy nie chciał odbywać, zwłaszcza z Grace. Niczego tak nie pragnął, jak związać się z szalonym Strażnikiem, który codziennie porywał jego samochód. Wiedział jednocześnie, że nie może tego zrobić. Westchnął głośno, nie miał pojęcia jak wytłumaczyć to ośmiolatce. Byłaby w stanie zrozumieć, w końcu była Przewodnikiem, ale nie chciał jej obarczać bagażem, który dźwigał ze sobą. McGarrett był specjalnym osobnikiem i wchodząc z nim w jakikolwiek związek, Danny jedynie by go zniszczył. To było ostatnie czego chciał.

Grace czuła emocjonalne tornado, które kotłowało się w umyśle ojca. Nie rozumiała, co się dzieję. Przytuliła go więc i pchnęła w niego tyle pozytywnych uczuć, ile tylko mogła. Miłość córki przez chwilę przysłoniła mężczyźnie wszystko inne i pozwoliło mu to na ogarnięcie swoich rozchwianych emocji. Ścisnął mocniej Grace i pocałował ją w głowę.

\- Spokojnie. Przepraszam, nie chciałem tego na ciebie zrzucać - powiedział w końcu powoli, walczać z gulą, która zaczęła mu rosnąć w gardle. - Niestety kochanie, Danno nie może zostać Przewodnikiem Steve’a. Będzie musiał znaleźć do tego kogoś innego.

 

><><><><><><

 

Steve miał wiele wizji tego, jak potoczy się konfrontacja z Danny’m, ale tego nie brał nawet pod uwagę. Gdy rozmawiał z nim wieczorem, po tym jak odwiózł Grace do domu, wszystko było nie tak. McGarrett nie rozumiał, co się stało. Stał jak wryty, gdy zdenerwowany mężczyzna wrzasnął, że to bez sensu i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. SEAL śledził go swoimi zmysłami tak długo jak tylko mógł i wiedział, że jego partner jest zdenerwowany  i smutny.

Nie przypuszczał, że rozmowa z Danny’m potoczy się w taki sposób. To było bez sensu, policjant musiał być w podobnym stanie. Steve przez dłuższą chwilę analizował swoje życie, to po prostu niemożliwe, że los dał mu Prawdziwego Przewodnika, który go nie chce. Nie był aniołem, ale służył z oddaniem swojemu krajowi. McGarrett westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, wziął kilka głębszych wdechów. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Perspektywa nieuniknionego przerażała go, nie chciał jeszcze uporządkować swoich spraw, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie ma innego wyjścia.

Podskoczył nagle, gdy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Jego zmysły szalały na tyle, że nie zorientował, że ktoś do niego przyszedł. Podniósł się ociężale i otworzył. Gdy tylko skoncentrował swoje spojrzenie na gościu, natychmiast wyprostował się, a jego twarz przybrała neutralny, niemal pusty, wyraz.

\- Sir - odezwał się i odsunął się, pozwalając mężczyźnie w mundurze na wejście.

\- Nie są nam potrzebne żadne formalności Steven - komandor odpowiedział spokojnie. - Nie jestem tu jako oficer starszy stopniem tylko jako kapelan i przyjaciel.

McGarrett kiwnął głową, ale nie zmienił swojej postawy.

\- Czy mogę zaproponować coś do picia?

\- Szklankę wody. Nie zapomnij również o sobie - dorzucił, gdy gospodarz ruszył w kierunku kuchni. - Mamy do omówienia bardzo poważną rzecz.

Steve westchnął cicho. Spotkał komandora Tate’a, gdy wrócił do kraju, długo rozmawiali na temat morderstwa ojca i jego ogólnej formie. Po fiasku z Antonem Marynarka wymusiła na nim spotkania z psychologiem. Fakt, że był również duchownym i Strażnikiem miało dla nich dodatkowy atut.

McGarrett postawił naczynia na stoliku w salonie i usiadł na krześle. Spoglądał na Tate’a, który rozgościł się na kanapie. Swoją czapkę położył na dokumentach, które trzymał na kolanach.

\- Jak się czujesz Steve? I nie kłam - rzucił szorstko, nim zdążył dostać odpowiedź. - Jestem całkowicie świadomy twojej sytuacji.

\- Skąd… To bardzo świeża sprawa, w jaki sposób komandor o tym usłyszał?

\- Powinieneś doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę z faktu, że Marynarka ma swoje sposoby, aby pilnować swoich ludzi. Zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji - komandor odpowiedział spokojnie, upijając łyk ze swojej szklanki. - Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

\- Nie wiem. Kilka godzin temu powiedziałbym, że jestem zadowolony a nawet szczęśliwy. Teraz jednak… - urwał i spojrzał w twarz kapelanowi, wiedział, że mężczyzna go zrozumie. - On nie chce się wiązać, a ja nie wiem dlaczego. Widzę… czuję, że cierpi z tego powodu i rozdziera mnie to od środka. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego się opiera.

Tate pokiwał głową i położył pocieszycielsko rękę na ramieniu McGarretta. Milczeli przez chwilę i gospodarz był z tego powodu bardzo wdzięczny, bo miał czas, żeby zebrać się w sobie.

\- Nie martw się, Steve. Jestem tutaj, żeby ci pomóc - mężczyzna powiedział spokojnym, przyjacielskim tonem. - Co wiesz o incydencie psychicznym na wschodnim wybrzeżu sprzed roku?

\- Niewiele - McGarrett odpowiedział cicho. - Byłem wtedy po drugiej stronie globu, tylko jakieś plotki do nas dochodziły. Nie interesowało mnie to aż tak, by szukać informacji. Wiem na pewno, że to efekt wybuchu psychicznego wysokiej rangi Prze…

Urwał i zaczął wpatrywać się intensywnie w dokumenty na kolanach komandra. Przeniósł jednak wzrok na twarz swojego gościa.

\- Danny? To był on?

\- Tak. To był on - kapelan położył dokumenty na stoliku. - Zdobyłem dla ciebie wszystkie informacje, jakie istnieją, zeznania naocznych świadków, raporty medyczne, zeznania wszystkich zainteresowanych. Ktokolwiek cokolwiek na ten ten powiedział jest tutaj. Znajdziesz tu również opinię psychologiczną swojego Przewodnika. Nie jestem pewny, czy powinienem ci zazdrościć czy współczuć.

Steve nie wiedział co powiedzieć. To co chciał wiedzieć znajdowało się w zasięgu jego ręki. To jego szansa, dowie się, co się stało i opracuje nowy plan.

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć - Tate zaczął tonem, który bardziej zwrócił uwagę McGarretta niż to co mówił. - SPiS powiedziało Danielowi, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie nawiązać więzi, to jeden z powodów, dla którego ci odmawia. Związanie w jego przypadku będzie niezwykle bolesne i nawet jeśli się powiedzie może być fatalne w skutkach. Nie chcieli mu tego tłumaczyć.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał zdenerwowany, bo jego paranoja wykryła spisek, który miał trzymać go z dala od jego Przewodnika. - Czemu mieli mu powiedzieć, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić?

\- Uznali, że będzie to dla niego łatwiejsze do zniesienia psychicznie - ton Tate’a wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, co o tym myślał. - Stwierdzili, że ponowne znalezienie Strażnika po tym incydencie będzie dla niego trudne i biorąc poprawkę na to, że dawali mu jedynie 8% szans na udane związanie, podjęli decyzję o zatajeniu tych informacji.

\- 8%? - na chwilę ogarnęło go przerażenie. - Znaczy, że może nam się nie udać.

\- Uda się - komandor spojrzał na Steve obserwując jego reakcję. - Jeśli jest twoim Prawdziwym Przewodnikiem.

\- Znaczy, że wszystko jest w porządku.

McGarrett uśmiechnął się szeroko i szczerze, Tate jeszcze nigdy go takiego nie widział, mężczyzna był po prostu szczęśliwy. Steve bez chwili wahania sięgnął po dokumenty, musiał wiedzieć, co się stało i kogo zabić za skrzywdzenie Danny’ego.

 

><><><><><><

 

**Trzynaście miesięcy wcześniej**

 

Rachel była zdenerwowana, wyczuwał to. Nie chciała o tym mówić, więc sądził, że ma problemy w pracy. Szanował ją na tyle, że nie przełamywał jej barier, wyciąganie informacji w ten sposób od swojego partnera było nie na miejscu.

Mieli problemy, ale pracowali nad tym. Dla Strażnika było bardzo nienaturalne pozwalanie swojemu Przewodnikowi cierpieć. Stanowiło to ciągły problem w ich związku i Danny widział udrękę swojej żony. Próbował z nią o tym rozmawiać, ale zwykle kończyło się to awanturą. Williams złożył podanie o dłuższy urlop i planował wyjechać gdzieś z najbliższymi. Kochał żonę i chciał ratować związek, miał nadzieję, że ona też.

Rachel wiedziała już od dawna, że to małżeństwo nie ma przyszłości. Wiedziała z kim się wiązała, ale nie wyobrażała sobie tego w ten sposób. Stres związany z każdym telefonem, gdy Danny został ranny, był nie do wytrzymania. Rzeczywistość ją przerażała, choć dekadę wcześniej była pewna, że da sobie z tym radę. Jej mąż był niezwykle atrakcyjny pod wieloma względami, ale przede wszystkim jako Przewodnik. Każdy Strażnik go chciał, bo był silny i miał wiele umiejętności. Dużo o nim słyszała, bo jako niezwiązany pomagał niezwiązanym kolegom. W nowojorskim SPiSie często o nim mówiono.

Pierwszy rok ich małżeństwa był niczym bajka. Danny wracał do domu, razem ćwiczyli, a później spędzali wspólnie czas. Wyższa ranga Przewodnika nie miała znaczenia, bo nigdy nie dał jej odczuć tego, że jest silniejszy. Czuła to jednak w momentach każdej potężnej emocji, bo w więzi takich rzeczy nie dało się ukryć. Przez te kilkanaście miesięcy czuła się wyjątkowa i nic nie było w stanie tego zniszczyć.

Myliła się i to bardzo, 11 września zmienił wszystko. Było to potężne wydarzenie, które zabiło wielu Strażników i Przewodników. Przestraszyła się, gdy potężny ból płynący przez więź rzucił ją na kolana. Jedyne co mogła wtedy zrobić to płakać, nie umiała podnieść się z podłogi. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim był fakt, że nie było to psioniczne echo umierających, ale coś czego jej mąż sam doświadczył. Smutek, żal i wina płynęły do niej w potężnych falach, gdy Grace Tildwell umarła. Żywiła do niego urazę, że nosiła w sobie większe poczucie straty po śmierci kobiety, którą widziała dwa razy w życiu niż po własnym ojcu. Tego dnia wszystko zaczęło się sypać, ale rozwijająca się kariera męża szybko dolewała oliwy do ognia.

Gdy poznała Stana wiedziała, co musi zrobić. Przyszło jej to wyjątkowo łatwo, bo Danny na jej prośbę założył między nimi blokadę. Jego praca i ciężkie emocje z nią związane były dla niej nie do zniesienia. Na szczęście policjant był w stanie postawić barierę, która tłumiła, a niekiedy nawet zatrzymywała te emocje. Przewodnik był średnio z tego zadowolony, bo gorzej czuł swoją Strażniczkę i trudniej mu było zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak. Zrobił to jednak dla niej, bo jego brak komfortu przebiła jej potrzeba normalnego funkcjonowania.

Mówili jej, że wiązanie się z Przewodnikiem wysokiej rangi, gdy ona ledwo łapała się na średnią nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Teraz, gdy poszukiwała informacji na temat Złamania wiedziała dlaczego. Łatwiej było złamać więź u partnera równego sobie lub niższego rangą. Internet nie przynosił wielu rozwiązań. Wielu anonimowych użytkowników najróżniejszych forów odradzało jej standardową procedurę, bo jej partner, który był silniejszy od niej, będzie instynktownie się przed tym bronić i zabieg może nie wyjść. Poza tym wierzono, że specjalista od Złamania musi być najsilniejszą osobą w pokoju, aby się udało. Danny był jednak tak wysoko na skali, że nie wierzyła, aby to było możliwe.

Rachel przełknęła gładko ten stek bzdur wciśnięty jej przez kogoś o nicku DarkMaster87 i za jego namową zdecydowała, że złamie więź sama. Aby zwiększyć szanse powodzenia, Danny musiał być zajęty i o niczym nie wiedzieć. Dlatego też czekała na jedną z nocnych zmian, w trakcie których jej mąż zajmował się dokumentami. Tego dnia zrobiła mu kolację, spakowała kanapki do pracy, obserwowała jak czyta Grace na dobranoc i pocałowała go na do widzenia. Odwzajemniła jego szeroki uśmiech i życzyła mu przyjemnej nocy.

Detektyw Williams marudził cicho od początku zmiany. Ktoś dał im cynk, że około 2 w nocy w dokach odbędzie się sprzedaż dużej ilości heroiny. Danny od chwili pojawienia się na posterunku był zajęty telefonami i organizowaniem wsparcia. Było ich niewielu o tej godzinie i każda dostępna osoba była cenna. Czekali już o północy, żeby niczego nie przegapić i zabezpieczyć teren. Dowody w tej sprawie musiały być niepodważalne.

Noc była wietrzna, a zimne powietrze od Atlantyku nie wpływało pozytywnie na samopoczucie. Danny miał migrenę, która umiejscowiła się w miejscu, w którym tkwiła więź, więc przypuszczał, że to Rachel. Zmusił się jednak, aby o tym nie nie myśleć. Czekał w gotowości na rozpoczęcie akcji, obserwując wysokie stosy kontenerów. Pół godziny później rozpętało się piekło, gdy jeden z handlarzy dostrzegł mundurowych czających się w pobliżu jednego z magazynów. Rozpoczęła się strzelanina.

Williams ostrzeliwał właśnie jednego z bandytów, gdy to poczuł. Jego umysł zapłonął żywym ogniem, zupełnie jakby ktoś wsadzał mu rozżażony pręt do czaszki. Coś brutalnie przebiło się przez jego tarcze mentalne od środka i wyrwało więź, którą dzielił ze swoją żoną. Brutalny atak psychiczny był nie do opanowania, krzyknął głośno, gdy wszystkie jego bariery momentalnie runęły. Obezwładniający ból i rozpacz rozlał się w promieniu dwóch kilometrów niczym woda, która przerwała trzymającą ją tamę. Wszyscy w porcie, zarówno dobrzy jak i źli, doznali szoku psychicznego niezależnie od stopnia czułości na impulsy psioniczne.

Była to największa katastrofa na tle psionicznym w znanej historii. Jeszcze żaden Przewodnik ni Strażnik wysokiej rangi nie stracił całkowicie swoich tarcz, doznając jednoczenie potężnego ciosu psychicznego, wyniszczającego mentalnie. Była to sprawa precedensowa i nikt nie wiedział, jak do tego podejść. Specjalna jednostka sprowadzona z Nowego Jorku zabezpieczyła Williamsa, gdy ten z samego bólu stracił przytomność. Nafaszerowali go inhibitorami i odstawili do placówki, która miała go odizolować.

Po raz pierwszy spotkano się z takim przypadkiem Złamania, nikt nigdy nie próbował tego robić w sposób amatorski. W ciągu pierwszych dwóch tygodni, pomimo inhibitorów, nikt nie mógł do niego wejść. Roztrzaskane od środka tarcze mentalne nie tłumiły niczego w żadną stroną. Danny sam musiał odbudować się na tyle, by lekarz mógł bezpiecznie do niego wejść.

Rachel w tym czasie złożyła wniosek do Sądu Rodzinnego Strażników i Przewodników o rozwód. Twierdziła, że złamana więź z mężem unieważnia ich małżeństwo, bo potrzebuje się związać z kimś innym, a zdrada jest jednym z czynników rozpadu związku. Ponadto jej były Przewodnik nie stawił się w sądzie, bo znajdował się na oddziale kliniki SPiSu, ponieważ doznał obrażeń w trakcie akcji policyjnej. Tłumaczyła, że dokonała Złamania, bo Danny ciągle ulegał obrażeniom i ona jako Strażniczka nie była w stanie sobie z tym poradzić.

Sędzia przyznał jej rację, również dlatego, że nikt nie reprezentował Danny’ego w sądzie. Nikt nie przekazał mu poczty z uwagi na jego stan, więc on sam nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Detektyw walczył o odzyskanie równowagi trzy miesiące, gdy mu się to jako tako udało i wyszedł z kliniki, był już rozwiedziony, stracił prawa rodzicielskie do córki, która się uaktywniła w trakcie jego epizodu, a Rachel wyszła za mąż i związała się z kimś innym. Na domiar złego wyjeżdżała i zabierała Grace ze sobą.

Była żona, która otrzymywała raporty ze SPiSu na temat Danny’ego, bo zgodnie z dokumentacją była jego najbliższą rodziną, wykorzystała sytuację, aby wykazać, że policjant nie nadaje się do wychowywania córki. Ona, jako matka, miała stabilną pracę i partnera, który był w stanie pomóc Grace, gdyby zaszła taka konieczność. Sąd Rodzinny przyznał jej rację.

Danny złożył skargę w SPiSie i dopiero wtedy zebrano i przeanalizowano wszystkie fakty. Było jednak za późno, a jego wrażliwy stan nie pozwalał mu odebrać córki byłej żonie. Jedyne co mu pozostało, to podążanie za nią i pracowanie nad tym, żeby się nie rozpadł od środka. Sugerowano, że więź może mu pomóc, uleczyć to, co zostało zniszczone, istnieje jednak tak niewielka szansa na udane zawiązanie, że nawet tego pacjentowi nie sugerowano.

Policjant nosi w sobie głębokie poczucie zdrady i bardzo ciężko jest mu komukolwiek zaufać. Doznał straszliwej krzywdy od osoby, dla której robił wszystko, co mógł. Psychicznie nie jest gotowy na potencjalne przyjęcie Strażnika, bo ból który nosi jest ciągłym przypomnieniem tego, co zrobił mu ktoś, kto się miał nim zaopiekować i kochać bezgranicznie. Lojalność jest dla niego ważna, ale boi się dopuszczać do siebie innych ze strachu przed ponownym atakiem.

Po ponownym zbadaniu sprawy przez SPiS, Rachel Edwards została ekskomunikowana ze społeczności. Nadal posiada prawa rodzicielskie ponieważ ojciec dziewczynki nie jest w stanie w pełni zapanować nad swoimi tarczami. Rany mentalne i emocje z nimi związane przeciekają przez uszkodzone bariery, co jest niebezpieczne dla tak młodego, aktywnego Przewodnika jakim jest Grace Williams. Zwłaszcza, że ojca i córkę łączy silna więź rodzinna, która jest głęboko zakorzeniona w obydwojgu. W trosce o dobro dziewczynki powinna zostać z matką i odwiedzać ojca rzadko, aby nie być wystawioną zbyt długo na ból psychiczny detektywa Williamsa. Ponowne zajęcie się tą sprawą będzie możliwe jedynie wtedy, gdy zajdzie jakaś znacząca zmiana w omawianej sytuacji.

 

><><><><><><

 

Uzbrojony w nową wiedzę, Steve przygotował sobie nowy plan działania. Czekanie do poniedziałku wlekło mu się w nieskończoność. Jego stan się pogarszał, coraz trudniej było skupić mu się na czymkolwiek. Zmysły szalały, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał otępięnie wdychając zapach z jakiejś koszuli, którą Danny u niego zostawił. Nie było dobrze i Steve robił, co mógł. Musiał jednak czekać, bo zmuszanie partnera do czegokolwiek przyniosłoby odwrotny skutek. Dlatego też zmusił się do tego, co przychodziło najciężej - cierpliwego czekania.

McGarrett stawił się w biurze z samego rana, odpuścił sobie pływanie, bo bał się, że otępieje w wodzie i to będzie jego koniec. Zaszył się więc w biurze Williamsa i czekał. Detektyw przybył o czasie, wyczulony słuch powiedział Strażnikowi, że mężczyzna nie poruszał się zbyt pewnie. Ostrożnie stawiał kroki, zupełnie jakby oczekiwał jakiejś zasadzki. Wszedł jednak do biura bez wahania, mimo tego, że doskonale widział czekającego na niego partnera.

\- Steve. Przepraszam za sobotę, miałem ciężki dzień - westchnął przeciągle i usiadł na kanapie stojącej w kącie. - Grace zadała kilka trudnych pytań, a ty dołożyłeś do i tak już trudnej sytuacji.

Marynarz przesunął się w jego stronę. Usiadł obok niego i położył mu rękę na kolanie. Uśmiechnął i powiedział delikatnym głosem, który wydał się Danny’emu bardzo nienaturalny.

\- Już dobrze, wiesz przecież, że jestem zawsze przy tobie.

Williams nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ogarnęło go jakieś ciepłe uczucie w środku. Bliskość Steve’a bardzo pozytywnie wpływała na jego nerwy. Wtedy poczuł jak dłoń McGarretta powoli przesuwa się w górę jego nogi.

\- Eeee… Steve - zaczął ostrożnie Przewodnik. - Co robisz?

\- Spokojnie Danny, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Strażnik pochylił się ku niemu i musnął wargami ucho policjanta. Williams gwałtownie się podniósł i odsunął od kanapy. Chciał Steve’a, ale ten był Strażnikiem, co bardzo komplikowało sytuację.

\- Nie możemy. To nie jest dobry pomysł - rzucił szybko.

\- Dlaczego? - SEAL podniósł się i postąpił krok w kierunku swojego towarzysza.

\- Jeszcze pytasz? - panika była wyraźnie słyszalna w jego głosie. - Nie zbliżaj się.

Zdesperowany krzyk zaskoczył McGarretta. Strażnik zatrzymał się z trudnością, zmusił się do uszanowania woli Williamsa, ale przyszło mu to z trudem.

\- Pytam, bo nie widzę żadnego powodu, aby przestać - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Jestem Strażnikiem, ty Przewodnikiem, to przecież naturalne.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - głos Danny’ego był pełen desperacji.

\- Więzi. 

Głos Steve’a nawet nie zadrżał, choć był pewien, że wcześniej dość jasno wyraził swoje stanowisko. McGarrett nie mógł być bardziej oczywisty w swoich oczekiwaniach. 

\- Nie mogę - niższy mężczyzna odsunął się nieznacznie, jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie w tej sytuacji. - Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę. 

Strażnik westchnął przeciągle. Nie rozumiał dlaczego detektyw ciągle mu się opiera i nawet nie chce na ten temat rozmawiać. Komandor zamknął oczy i wciągnął haust powietrza nosem. Zapach Danny’ego wdarł mu się w nozdrza, działając uspokajająco. Od kiedy zorientował się, że obecność Williamsa zbawiennie wpływa na niego, starał się to wykorzystywać, kiedy tylko mógł. Zmysły już ustawiły się na policjanta, obecność mężczyzny uziemiała go, jak jeszcze żaden Przewodnik, z którym się zetknął.

- Możesz, po prostu się boisz.

Głos nie zachwiał się nawet na chwilę, co napawało go ogromną dumą, dawno nic nie stanowiło dla niego takiego problemu, jak zachowanie spokoju w tym momencie.

\- Chcesz w to wierzyć - padła szybka, spanikowana odpowiedzieć. - W SPiSie mi wytłumaczono, że utraciłem zdolność do nawiązania więzi. Przestałem być pełnoprawnym Przewodnikiem, gdy Rachel dokonała Złamania.

\- Gdyby to była prawda, moja strażnicza część nie robiłaby wszystkiego, aby się z tobą związać. To jest możliwe, tylko bardziej skomplikowane.

\- Nie!

Danny odsunął się od swojego partnera, cofał się w kierunku drzwi. Jego oczy nagle zrobiły się większe, gdy poczuł mentalny nacisk na swoje tarcze. Twarz McGarretta przybrała zdeterminowany wyraz.

\- Danny… - zaczął powoli. - Wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził.

Strażnik naparł silniej, próbując znaleźć miejsce do nawiązania więzi, na której tak bardzo mu zależało. Jego instynkty zmuszały go do działania, policjant był jego Przewodnikiem, a on musiał zrobić wszystko, by go przy sobie zatrzymać. Był mu niezbędny do przeżycia.

\- Nie rób tego Steve, błagam - detektyw przesunął się się w kierunku drzwi. - Wiem jak to działa, ale nie ma szans, żeby się udało słyszysz? Twoja połowa więzi nie ma na czym się zaczepić.

Chciał wyjść, ale McGarrett był szybszy. Jego źrenice były całkowicie rozszerzone, Danny wiedział, że jakiekolwiek racjonalne myślenie zostało zepchnięte na dalszy plan. Wyraz frustracji pojawił się na twarzy Strażnika, gdy jego wysiłki okazały się bezowocne. Chwycił mocniej swojego Przewodnika, próbując prześlizgnąć się przez jego tarcze.

\- Jesteś mój - wysapał ciężko. - Czuję to, wiem, że ty też to czujesz. Dlaczego się bronisz?

\- To co czuję, nie ma znaczenia - to było kłamstwo, bo instynkt krzyczał do niego, że powinien się poddać, ale rozdzierający go od środka ból i pustka ciągle przypominały, że to zły pomysł. - Nie jestem zdolny do nawiązania więzi, nigdy nie będę. Nie jestem już pełnoprawnym Przewodnikiem

\- Kłamiesz - Steve wręcz krzyknął. - Wciąż masz to w sobie, inaczej nie ciągnęłoby nas do siebie. Mój węch się nie myli, chcesz tego, tylko nie chcesz tego przyznać. 

Danny zaczął panikować. Naciskające na niego ciało działało na niego podniecająco, ale psychicznie nie umiał pozwolić sobie na uległość. Doskonale pamiętał, jak bolało nawet nie samo Złamanie, ale zdrada Rachel, nie mógł przechodzić tego samego drugi raz. Kobieta, którą kochał do szaleństwa i która kochała jego, wbiła mu olbrzymi nóż w plecy. Do tej pory nie mógł się z tym pogodzić.

\- Nie! - krzyknął rozpaczliwie. - Steve, nie rób tego.

Spanikowany ton policjanta oraz strach, który wmieszał się w jego zapach, otrzeźwiły nieco McGarretta. Odsunął się, choć sprawiło mu to fizyczny ból. Marynarz stał zrezygnowany, a jego mina mówiła wszystko. Zaakceptował w końcu stanowisko partnera i było to jak potężne uderzenie psychiczne. Zrezygnowany spuścił głowę, nie był w stanie patrzeć na detektywa. Uczucie rozpaczy uderzyło Przewodnia z taką siłą, że ten się zachwiał.

Danny przerażony tym, co się stało, wybiegł z gabinetu. Kilka metrów od wyjścia wpadł na China.

\- Danny, co się stało?

Detektyw odsunął i zaczął biec w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Przepraszam - rzucił przez ramię. - Nie chciałem tego zrobić, ale naprawdę nie mogę.

 

><><><><><><

 

Rachel nerwowo przyglądała się oficerowi, który usiadł na jej kanapie. Drżały jej ręce, w której trzymała filiżankę herbaty. Wizyta wojskowych nigdy nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego. Komandor Tate miał na sobie również insygnia kapelańskie, ale to w żaden sposób nie poprawiało jej nastroju. Nie było powodu, dla którego kapelan Marynarki Wojennej, a w dodatku Strażnik, wpraszał się na popołudniową herbatę. Nawet jeśli przychodził z ramienia SPiSu, to z Grace było wszystko w porządku.

\- Dziękuję, że zechciała mnie pani przyjąć. Sprawa, z którą przychodzę, jest niezwykle delikatna - ton jego wypowiedzi był łagodny, ale zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

\- Nie ukrywam, że pańska obecność, komandorze, jest dla mnie zaskoczeniem - Rachel nerwowo przełknęła ślinę i odstawiła filiżankę, nie mogąc powstrzymać przechodzących ją dreszczy. - Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej, ale jego uśmiech nie dosięgnął oczu. Coś bardzo nie grało i kobieta wiedziała, że jest w tarapatach, nie wiedziała jednak dlaczego.

\- Jestem tu z powodu komandora Stevena McGarretta. Zna go pani?

\- Partnera Danny’ego? - zaskoczenie wyraźnie odbiło się na jej obliczu. - Nie miałam niestety tej przyjemności.

\- Wiedziała pani, że komandor jest Strażnikiem? - kapelan wszedł jej w słowo.

\- Nie - Rachel, natychmiast zbladła. - Nie wiedziałam tego. Nie rozumiem, czemu mnie pan o niego pyta, czy on przypadkiem nie odszedł z wojska?

\- Komander McGarrett jest w Rezerwie, to nie to samo, co odejście z wojska. Nadal jest członkiem Marynarki Wojennej i przysługują mu odpowiednie przywileje - wyjaśnił kapelan spokojnie, upijając łyk swojej herbaty. - Komandor aktualnie znajduje się na oddziale szpitalnym Stowarzyszenia w Honolulu.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem - zdenerwowanie było coraz większe. - Co to ma wspólnego ze mną? 

\- Strażnik McGarrett zidentyfikował swojego Prawdziwego Przewodnika - kapelan uśmiechnął się, a szok ogarnął Rachel, błagała w duchu, żeby nie chodziło w tym wszystkim o Grace. - Jest nim Daniel Williams.

Kobieta z ulgą zrobiła wydech, który nieświadomie wstrzymała.

\- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - uspokoiła się nieznacznie.

\- Pani były mąż odmawia nawiązania więzi - wyjaśnił Tate spokojnie, choć jego napięta postawa sugerowała zupełnie odmienne nastawienie. - Zmysły Strażnika McGarretta oznaczyły detektywa Williamsa i używają go do balansowania się. Nikt inny nie jest już w stanie mu pomóc. Ponadto instynkty popchnęły komandora w stronę przywiązania do siebie towarzysza. Bez obecności swojego Przewodnika Steven zaczął zatracać swój rozsądek i stał się dziki. Wszystko w nim chce osiągnąć jeden cel: związać się ze swoim Przewodnikiem. Nastąpiła konieczność unieszkodliwienia go i zamknięcia w odizolowanym miejscu, by nie zrobił komuś krzywdy. Im dłużej potrwa ten stan, tym gorzej dla jego zdrowia, a Marynarka Wojenna wolałaby, aby nikt nie umierał, jeśli mnie pani rozumie.

Cisza jaka zapadła po tym stwierdzeniu nie znaczyła niczego dobrego. Rachel zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na podłokietnikach krzesła.

\- Czego ode mnie chcecie? - zapytała prawie niesłyszalnie.

\- Musi przekonać pani swojego byłego męża, że powinien nawiązać więź. W znaczący sposób utrudniła pani cały proces, inaczej już byłoby po wszystkim - złość, która błysnęła w jego oczach była ewidentna. -  Nie jest to jednak niemożliwe, mimo tego co SPiS powiedziało detektywowi Williamsowi. Musi tylko sam sięgnąć do swojego Strażnika, chwycić go mocno mentalnie, a następnia całkowicie opuścić swoje tarcze, pozwalając komandorowi zrobić resztę.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziecie z tym do niego?

\- Gdyby Marynarka Wojenna próbowała przekonać cywila do związania się z kimkolwiek, mogłaby zostać oskarżona o wymuszanie więzi, a to jak wiadomo jest nielegalne. Nie możemy więc zbliżyć się do niego

\- To jest wasz sposób? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem. - Ja mam go zmusić dla was? Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić?

\- Chociażby dlatego - kapelan poprawił swoją pozycję na kanapie - że to, co dzieje z Danielem jest wyłącznie pani winą i choć rozumiem całkowicie jego stanowisko, ważniejsze jest dla mnie dobro komandora. Została pani ekskomunikowana z naszej społeczności, a to oznacza, że nie posiada pani żadnych praw i przywilejów przysługujących każdemu innemu Strażnikowi.

Urwał i obserwował, jak Rachel momentalnie zbladła. Drgawki stały się wyraźniejsze, serce jej przyspieszyło, obawiała się przez chwilę, że jej organ tego nie wytrzyma. Nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Wpatrywała się tylko w kapelana, bo wiedziała już, do czego mężczyzna zmierza, jej oczy wypełniły się łzami.

\- To oznacza - komandor Tate kontynuował spokojnym, niemal sadystycznym dla kobiety tonem - również pani prawo do Przewodnika. Uczyniła pani wielką krzywdę detektywowi Williamsowi, która mogła zakończyć się jego śmiercią na wiele różnych sposobów. Nie ma gwarancji, że nie zechce pani zrobić tego ponownie. Jeśli SPiS stwierdzi, że swoimi działaniami próbowała pani zabić byłego męża, to mogą domagać się, aby sąd zasądził prewencyjne Złamanie z Przewodnikiem Edwardsem, dla jego dobra oczywiście. Samotna ekskomunikowana Strażniczka nie ma najmniejszych szans utrzymać praw rodzicielskich do aktywnej Przewodniczki, zwłaszcza, gdy próbowała zabić jej ojca.

\- Nie wiem, co miałabym zrobić - zaczęła powoli Rachel, przerażona całą perspektywą, uśmiech kapelana nie poprawiał jej nastroju, a wręcz przeciwnie. - Daniel jest uparty, nie umiałam go przekonać do niczego, gdy byliśmy jeszcze małżeństwem. Jak miałabym zmienić jego zdanie w tej kwestii?

\- Ufam, że coś pani wymyśli - oficer podniósł się z kanapy i zaczął zapinać marynarkę. - Jeśli komandor McGarrett umrze, a stanie się to bez więzi z detektywem Williamsem, pani życie zostanie całkowicie zniszczone, Marynarka Wojenna Stanów Zjednoczonych tego dopilnuje. Proszę się nie podnosić, trafię do wyjścia.

Z tymi słowami uśmiechnął się szeroko i skierował się w kierunku drzwi, zostawiając roztrzęsioną Rachel w salonie.

 

><><><><><><

 

Danny patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Rachel. Nie miał pojęcia jak go znalazła, ale przypuszczał, że ktoś był niezwykle zdeterminowany. Przez ostatnie kilka dni ukrywał się, a ponieważ pracował w organach ścigania, doskonale wiedział, jak zniknąć, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Teraz jednak patrzył w twarz swojej byłej żony, która nie przypominała siebie. Dumna Brytyjka o nienagannych manierach i perfekcyjnym wizerunku siedziała w jego pokoju motelowym w wygiętej sukience i niedopasowanych butach. Włosy jej odstawały, a makijaż rozmazywał się w okolicach oczu. Wytrąciło go to nieco z równowagi i zaczęło martwić.

\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał ostrożnie, choć zaczynał się domyślać.

\- Trudno cię znaleźć - westchnęła cicho. - Powinnam być dumna, ale nie jestem w stanie się do tego zmusić. Ostatnie kilka dni, były dla mnie ciężkie.

Danny nie wiedział, co myśleć, ale przerażała go wizyta Rachel. Było bardzo niewiele powodów, dla którego była żona podjęłaby tak daleko idące kroki, aby go znaleźć. W zasadzie był tylko jeden - Grace.

\- Co się stało? - głos mu drżał niekontrolowanie, ziszczał się właśnie jego największy koszmar.

\- Była u mnie opieka społeczna  - urwała patrząc w twarz Danny’emu z nagą, bliżej niezidentyfikowaną emocją. - Są zaniepokojeni sytuacją Grace.

Wyraz jej twarzy nie podobał się detektywowi, w głowie zaczęły pojawiać mu się najróżniejsze scenariusze. Ogarnęła go panika, choć starał się walczyć z nią wszystkim, co miał.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego? Przecież wszystko było w porządku.

\- Przez ciebie Danielu - powiedziało to płasko, bez gniewu, po prostu zrezygnowanie i to jeszcze bardziej uderzyło Williamsa. - Odwiedził mnie komandor Tate...

\- Czego wojsko może od ciebie chcieć? I jakim cudem to moja wina? - nagle wszedł jej w słowo.

\-  _ Semper fi _ , czy jaką tam mają maksymę w Marynarce Wojennej - powiedziała powoli, pociągając nosem. - Nasza córeczka może trafić do rodziny zastępczej i już nigdy jej nie zobaczymy.

Zimny pot oblał Danny’ego. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie potrafił znaleźć żadnych słów, a jego umysł pracował na zwiększonych obrotach. To nie mogło się dziać.

\- Chodzi o Steve’a, prawda? - nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel posunął się do czegoś takiego. - Wojsko zajęło się tą sprawą, bo odmówiłem. Nie sądziłem, że jest do tego zdolny.

\- Tak, chodzi o niego. Marynarka wykorzystuje naszą przeszłość, abyś nawiązał więź, zależy im na swoich żołnierzach…

\- Marynarzach - poprawił ją odruchowo i skrzywił się, bo podświadomie zrobił coś, czego chciałby jego partner. - Przepraszam, mów dalej.

\- Oni mają duże wpływy, SPiS jest przecież organizacją publiczną - zaczęła powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Jeśli opieka społeczna uzna, że w związku z okolicznościami naszego rozwodu nie powinnam wychowywać aktywnego Przewodnika, to ją zabiorą.

Podniosła zapłakany wzrok i utkwiła spojrzenie w policjancie. To stanowiło taktykę zdesperowanej matki. Rachel znała go na tyle dobrze, że wiedziała, gdzie położyć nacisk, aby uzyskać najlepszy możliwy efekt. Wszystko co robiła, mówiła, a nawet to jak wyglądała, miało wytrącić go z równowagi i zaszczepić głęboki niepokój. Dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co robiła. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że działało i nie potrafił tego powstrzymać.

\- Jestem jej ojcem, nie mają podstaw, aby mi ją odebrać - rzucił beznamiętnie, bo nie zamierzał poddać się bez walki.

\- Jeśli sądzisz, że pozwolą ci zatrzymać Grace, to jesteś naiwny - jej ton był zupełnie płaski. - Wojsko zrobi wszystko, by cię zniszczyć, jeśli nie postawią na swoim. Przeciekasz Danny, nawet wtedy gdy twoje tarcze są silne... Jesteś niestabilny mentalnie i nie możesz nic z tym zrobić. Stan powiedział mi, jak działasz na Przewodników w gorsze dni, a nasza córka ma zaledwie osiem lat.

\- To przecież twoja wina - krzyknął głośno i gwałtownie się podniósł. 

Furia mężczyzny uderzyła w nią niczym rozpędzony pociąg, zachwiała się pod siłą jego emocji. Spojrzała na niego ze strachem w oczach. Nie pamiętała kiedy ostatni raz była wystawiona na złość w tak czystej formie. Nigdy szczegółowo nie interesowała się tym, co się stało z Danny’m, wystarczyła jej opinia SPiSu, dzięki której nie mógł jej odebrać praw rodzicielskich i zatrzymała córkę.

\- Zniszczyłaś mi życie, dosłownie. Dlaczego do końca swoich dni mam płacić za twoje błędy? Nie jestem w stanie nawiązać więzi, słyszysz? Nawet gdybym tego chciał, SPiS postawiło sprawę jasno. Twoje samolubne działanie odebrało mi to, a teraz odbierze nam Grace.

Wpuścił w swoje słowa tyle jadu, ile tylko mógł. Nigdy nie dawał odczuć Rachel, że jest od niej lepszy, bo ją kochał, ale teraz nie potrafił zmusić się do powstrzymywania swoich odczuć i umiejętności. Brytyjka uszkodziła go, zrobiła z niego praktycznie inwalidę i teraz dyktowała mu to, co ma zrobić. Wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia, ale potrzebował ujścia gniewu, który kotłował się w nim przez dłuższy czas. Było to niemal terapeutyczne.

Kobieta wizualnie ugięła się pod ciężarem odczuć, jakimi bombardował ją Danny. Było to dla niej za dużo. Słyszała, że wysocy rangą Przewodnicy są w stanie przeładować emocjonalnie każdego, ale nigdy w to nie wierzyła. Teraz nie mogła się przed tym obronić. Policjanta zaślepił własny ból i gniew, by zorientować się, że ją powoli wypala.

\- Danny - wychlipała błagalnie. - Przestań, proszę.

Kilka sekund zajęło mu odzyskanie świadomości na tyle, by zorientować się, co robił. Wyraz twarzy Rachel nie pozostawiał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Westchnął ciężko i zaczął zwalczać kłębiące się w nim uczucia. Kobieta czuła wszystko, bo nagle poczuła takie pokłady miłości, z jakimi nigdy w życiu się nie spotkała. Ogarnął ją szok, a następnie niczym nieuzasadniona zazdrość, bo obiektem tej miłości była Grace. Dopiero wtedy emocje odpłynęły zupełnie, gdy mężczyzna uszczelnił swoje uszkodzone tarcze.

\- Danny - zaczęła powoli i skuliła się mimowolnie, gdy na nią spojrzał. - Komandor Tate, powiedział, że jest sposób na nawiązanie więzi, ale ty musisz wykonać całą pracę. To trudne, ale wykonalne.

Zawahała się, nie znała jego stosunków ze Steve’m, więc nie wiedziała, jaką to wywoła reakcję. Rzadko o nim rozmawiali, nie miała pojęcia, czy powinna mówić o stanie Strażnika. Ostatecznie zdecydowała się to przemilczeć, tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz, ale musisz to zrobić. Inaczej oni zabiorą Grace, bo mogą - w normalnych okolicznościach nienawidziłaby się za to, jak go naciskała, ale chodziło o jej dziewczynkę i dlatego nie miała najmniejszych skrupułów. - Nie udowodnimy, że byliśmy naciskani. Tate jest kapelanem, a SPiS często wykorzystuje duchownych i psychologów do kontaktów z rodzinami nieletnich. Będzie twierdził, że to była standardowa wizyta, bo sytuacja Grace jest skomplikowana, a fakt, że jest wojskowym, to zwykły przypadek. Może też twierdzić, że podesłali kogoś w uniformie, bo jesteś policjantem i Grace byłaby bardziej skłonna rozmawiać z kimś, kto służy innym.

Danny spuścił głowę, bo Rachel miała rację. Słyszał o sposobach, w jakich wojsko załatwiało sprawę. Wszystko stanowiły oczywiście plotki, ale nie był na tyle naiwny, by wierzyć, że instytucje rządowe nie posiadały całych wydziałów, które miały dbać o swoich ludzi. Strażnicy i Przewodnicy posiadali umiejętności, które przydawały się w najróżniejszych sytuacjach.

Rachel delikatnie dotknęła jego przedramienia. Wcisnęła mu w rękę kawałek papieru. Mężczyzna nie podniósł na nią wzroku, w żaden sposób nie dał po sobie poznać, że zarejestrował to, co się działo. Kobieta nachyliła się do niego i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

\- Znajdziesz go pod tym adresem. To placówka SPiSu, musieli go odizolować, bo przestał panować nad sobą. Daj im znać, kiedy zamierzasz przyjść, muszą wszystko przygotować - przekrzywiła głowę i pocałowała go w okryte koszulą ramię. - Uważaj na siebie Danny.

Ścisnęła mu ramię jeszcze raz, po czym ostrożnie podniosła się i wyszła z pokoju. Westchnęła ciężko, gdy tylko zostawiła policjanta za drzwiami. Przeszła przez parking w kierunku czekającego na nią komandora Tate’a. 

\- I jak? - zapytał zniecierpliwionym tonem.

\- Zrobi to, potrzebuje tylko chwili, aby się z tym oswoić - rzuciła spojrzenie w kierunku Stana, który dość sztywno stał z boku.

\- Dla twojego dobra będzie - powiedział oficer, podążając za jej linią wzroku - jeśli się nie mylisz.

 

><><><><><><

 

Nie bardzo wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ale na pewno nie tego. Patrzył przez lustro weneckie na Steve’a, który z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy szamotał się przywiązany do szpitalnego łóżka. Był czerwony na twarzy, a jego źrenice nienaturalnie rozszerzone. Dźwięki jakie z siebie wydawał były niemal pierwotne, jeszcze nigdy nie był tak blisko miana neandertalczyka.

Pojawienie się Danny’ego w SPiSie wywołało spore poruszenie. Spodziewano się jego przybycia, ale nie w takim stanie. Złość i furia wyciekały z uszkodzonych tarcz w obezwładniających ilościach, a Przewodnik nawet nie starał się temu zapobiec. Dużo prościej przychodziło mu krzywdzić innych swoimi zdolnościami od czasu Złamania. Zazwyczaj się pilnował, ale w obecnym stanie ducha Williams już dawno przekroczył linię, która wyznaczała próg, że jeszczego go to obchodzi.

Niewielu odważyło się do niego podejść. Zrobił to jednak komandor Tate, który wyprostował się i włożył cały swój wysiłek w utrzymaniu swoich tarcz, czuł jakby walił w niego młot pneumatyczny. Był bombardowany z taką siłą, że z trudem przychodziła mu koncentracja. Miał jednak obowiązek w stosunku do Steve’a, a nie było nic ważniejszego dla oficera Marynarki Wojennej jak jego obowiązek. Odchrząknął, podchodząc do detektywa i wzdrygnął się, gdy wściekłe ,niebieskie oczy spoczęły na nim.

\- Przewodniku Williams, dziękuję, że zechciał pan przybyć.

\- Nie miałam większego wyboru, prawda? - komandor Tate tylko raz w życiu spotkał się z kimś, kto emanował podobną furią, wtedy nie skończyło się to dobrze dla wszystkich zainteresowanych. - Czego ode mnie chcecie?

\- Steve stał się dziki - Danny wzdrygnął się na te słowa. - Tylko więź jest mu w stanie pomóc w tej sytuacji.

\- Sprowadziliście więc mnie? - detektyw wrócił spojrzeniem do obezwładnionego Strażnika, a w jego głosie ledwie słychać było nutę żalu. - Steve już próbował. Mówiłem mu, że nie jest to możliwe. Powinniście sprowadzić kogoś innego. Dla jego instynktów nie będzie mieć znaczenia, kim jest ten Przewodnik.

\- Próbowaliśmy tego - odpowiedział smutno oficer. - Komandor nawet w tym stanie odrzucił innych kandydatów i nawet odpowiedział w niezwykle agresywny sposób, gdy jeden z Przewodników sam próbował zainicjować więź.

\- To niemożliwe. Ja nie mogę się związać. Specjaliści SPiSu w kilku różnych placówkach mi to powiedzieli - odwrócił się w stronę kapelana i wbił w niego spojrzenie. - Nic nie mogę zrobić, ale tu jestem, żebyście nie odebrali mi córki.

\- Ależ możesz coś zrobić - komandor uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Okłamali cię Danny, okłamali cię, bo uznali, że brak jakiejkolwiek nadziei będzie dla ciebie lepszy niż dawanie ci jej i odbieranie za każdym razem, gdy pojawi się możliwość więzi.

\- Słucham? - Williams niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy, a siła z którą walczył Tate zwiększyła się. - Co powiedziałeś?

\- Okłamali cię - powiedział wolno, z trudem wydobywając słowa z gardła. - Dawali ci jedynie 8% szans, na ponowne udane związanie, przy czym nie mieli pewności, że nie zabijesz w ten sposób swojego wybranego Strażnika. Uznali, że nigdy nie znajdziesz kogoś, kto zechciałby się z tobą związać, nie z tym bólem, który w sobie nosisz.

Oficer padł na kolana, gdy otrzymał niezwykle potężny cios psioniczny, próbował się pozbierać, ale przychodziło mu to z trudem, w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Olbrzymie umiejętności Danny’ego ponownie dawały o sobie znać. Mężczyzna obserwował, jak krew zaczyna wypływać z nosa kapelana jeszcze przez kilka sekund, a następnie wszystko ucichło. Komandor poczuł olbrzymią ulgę, ale jeszcze nie próbował się podnieść. Służył aktywnie przez lata nim uzyskał dyplom, widział wiele, sam był Strażnikiem, więc wiedział, kiedy jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Detektyw w tej chwili był najniebezpieczniejszym człowiekiem w Stanach, jeśli nie na świecie. Był na tyle silny, by spowodować, żeby mózg wypłynął uszami. Taka potęga budziła szacunek podszyty strachem.

\- Co muszę zrobić? - głos Przewodnika był spokojny, ale Strażnik wyczuł nutę rezygnacji.

\- Musisz sięgnąć do niego, przedrzeć się przez jego tarcze i zagnieździć się, otocz jego umysł swoim tak bardzo, jak jest to tylko możliwe, następnie daj mu dostęp do swojego umysłu. Będzie już miał ścieżkę przez twoje bariery to właściwego miejsca.

Detektyw pokiwał głową i westchnął głęboko. Jego twarz wyrażała najróżniejsze emocje, z których żadna nie wydawała się pozytywna. Westchnął jeszcze raz i skierował się w kierunku drzwi.

\- Zaczekaj!

Tate z trudem podniósł się z kolan. Bolała go głowa, był bliski przeładowania, ale potrzebował jeszcze chwili zanim się tym zajmie. Sięgnął po aktówkę, którą miał ze sobą i wyciągnął ze środka średniej wielkości saszetkę, którą podał policjantowi.

\- Weź to, przyda ci się.

Danny powoli odsunął suwak i bez słowa zaczął wpatrywać się w ciemny podłużny przedmiot i butelkę z przezroczystym płynem. Nie podnosząc głowy, spojrzał na komandora, wzrokiem, który w inny okolicznościach z pewnością byłby morderczy.

\- Dlaczego mi to dajesz?

\- Mówiłem, Steve jest dziki. Władają nim instynkty, w tym momencie nie jest w stanie rozumować logicznie. Może zrobić ci krzywdę, musisz się przygotować, dla swojego własnego bezpieczeństwa.

Kapelan z tymi słowami odsunął się niezwykle szybko od Przewodnika, który ponownie zaczął emanować wściekłością.

 

><><><><><><

 

Szamotał się, włożył całą siłę w wyzwolenie się, ale pasy były wytrzymałe. Całe jego jestestwo pragnęło jednej rzeczy, ale jego umysł nie potrafił mu przekazać czego konkretnie. W pomieszczeniu było za jasno, dźwięki miały niewłaściwy ton, a zapach go drażnił. Nie czuł się komfortowo, pragnął tego, ale nic nie potrafiło wprowadzić go w stan relaksacji.

Odwiedzający go mogli mu pomóc, wyczuwał to, ale głęboko w sobie wiedział, że żaden z nich jest tym, którego jego instynkty pragnęły. Walczył z nimi, robił wszystko, aby nie zostać uwięzionym z kimś, kto nie należał do niego. Zaatakował mentalnie, nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił, ale w desperacji jego wewnętrzny Strażnik chwytał się każdej możliwości. Był w stanie gotowości, czekał na coś, ale nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na co.

Nie umiał powiedzieć, ile minęło czasu. Mogłyby to być zarówno dni jak i minuty. Wtedy to poczuł. Zapach, który wdarł mu się w nozdrza dał mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa jakiego nigdy nie doznał. Cała krew momentalnie ruszyła w dół, potrzebował dostać się do tego kogoś. Szarpnął się mocno, ale więzy nie puściły. Napierał mocno, czuł, że mięśnie i ścięgna zaraz się poddadzą, ale czysta determinacja kierowała jego działaniami.

Przewodnik położył mu dłoń na zmaltretowanym nadgarstku i Strażnik momentalnie ją chwycił. Dotyk skóry był niczym raj na ziemi. Zawył, bo miał to, do czego wszystko w nim się rwało, ale nie mógł zaspokoić swoich pragnień. Chciał więzi, tak bardzo tego pragnął, że wszystko inne przestało się nagle liczyć. Rzucił więc całą swoją mentalną siłę na mężczyznę, aby to osiągnąć.

On coś do niego mówił, ale jego umysł nie rejestrował żadnych słów, ton głosu był jednak dla niego niczym muzyka. Rozkoszował się przez chwilę tym brzmieniem, bo działało na niego uspokajająco. Skierował swoje spojrzenie na stojącego przy nim blondyna. Zapatrzył się w niebieskie oczy i opanowała go radość, wtedy też poczuł obecność, która obijała się o jego tarcze.

Nie rozumiał kierowanych do niego słów, ale zrozumiał intencję. Przewodnik prosił go wejście, potrzebował przejścia, by zainicjować więź. Strażnik nawet nad tym nie myślał. Zrzucił swoje tarcze całkowicie i bez chwili wahania. Usłyszał jedynie głośne westchnięcie i czyjaś obecność wbiła mu się w umysł z niezwykłą siłą. Chwycił się tego. Złapał więź z całej swojej siły, próbując coraz mocniej wciągnąć Przewodnika w swoją psyche. Jego instynkty szalały, jego wewnętrzna radość zagłuszyła wszystko inne.

Zatopiony w cudownej błogości, dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował, że krępujące go więzy zostały częściowo zdjęte. Natychmiast się podniósł, chwycił swojego Przeciwnika za ramiona. Czuł silne i muskularne ciało ukryte pod delikatną tkaniną. Nie zastanawiał się jednak na tym. Przyciągnął do siebie mężczyznę i pocałował go mocno, niemal brutalnie, oznaczając ostatni ze zmysłów.

Poczuł w ustach krew, nie należała do niego, ale instynkty nie pozwalały mu się nad tym zastanawiać. Wszystko w moim wołało i domagało się zapieczętowania więzi, aby nikt nigdy nie próbował mu zabrać tego raju na ziemi. Chwycił mocniej tkaninę na umięśnionej klatce piersiowej i ją rozerwał, usłyszał jak delikatny plastik uderza w ścianę z taką siłą, że rozpadł się na kawałki.

Złapał Przewodnika za kark i przyciągnął go do siebie. Jego umysł rejestrował tylko, że mężczyzna wydaje z siebie jakieś dźwięki, ale nic więcej nie mógł na ten temat powiedzieć. Żądza i pragnienie zasłoniły mu wszystko. Gdzieś w trakcie tej interakcji wyplątał się zupełnie z więzów, ale nie wiedział jak i kiedy mu się to udało. Adrenalina i trawiące go pożądanie dodały mu sił. Zerwał z siebie oraz swojego Przewodnika krępujące ciało ubrania i mógł wreszcie poczuć w całej okazałości skórę swojego towarzysza.

Z nadmierną siłą pchnął go na łóżko i przytrzymał w dole. Rozlewające się ciepło było niemal nie do wytrzymania. Strażnik doczekał się wreszcie swojej nagrody i nic nie miało go zatrzymać. Zaparł się i zanurzył się z całej siły w łączącej ich więzi, która zapłonęła po chwili ogniem. Szum w głowie zaczął się powoli unosić i zastąpiła go potężna fala rozkoszy. Fizyczna euforia była jedynie echem ekstazy, która płynęła do niego przez sam fakt istnienia więzi. Krzyknął głośno, gdy ogień w ciele się rozpłynął, pochylił się tylko i wbił zęby w  miękkie ciało, usłyszał coś, co przypominało mu wycie, a sekundę później więź się zapieczętowała. Wypełniła go euforia, a jego instynkty zaczęły powoli się uspokajać, by powrócić do całkowitej normy dwanaście godzin później.

 

><><><><><><

 

Steve obudził się z czegoś, co było dla niego jedynie koszmarem. Wtedy poczuł, że jego umysł został ciasno związany z kimś innym. Jego zmysły bardzo szybko skatalogowały tego Przewodnika. Czuł spokój, po raz pierwszy odkąd się aktywował czuł spokój. Usiadł na łóżku i zapłakał. Rzadko zdarzało mu się ronić łzy, ale wreszcie czuł się bezpiecznie, czuł, że wszystko jest na właściwym miejscu z osobą, która była mu przeznaczona. McGarrett potrzebował chwili, by ponownie zebrać się w sobie. Dopiero wtedy dokładniej przyjrzał się Danny’emu. Mężczyzna leżał na boku twarzą do ściany. Prześcieradło, które przyciskał mocno do piersi odsłaniało całkowicie jego plecy, gdy Steve zsunął z siebie swoją część przykrycia. 

SEAL skrzywił się, między łopatkami policjanta znajdowało się olbrzymie zaczerwienienie, co w połączeniu ze śladami na lewym biodrze dawały jasny obraz sytuacji. Zarówno jedno jak i drugie ramię detektywa pokryte było ugryzieniami, niektóre dość powierzchowne, inne na tyle silne, że musiały krwawić. Steve doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co zaszło i jak bardzo musiał być agresywny.

\- Czujesz się winny, nie musisz, McGarrett. Wiedziałem, co się stanie, gdy uwolniłem cię z więzów.

Danny wciąż leżał do niego plecami, wpatrując się w ścianę. Policjant był trochę przygaszony. Zupełnie nie przypominał siebie, Steve poczuł żal. Jego partner zwrócił się do niego po nazwisku, czego nie robił do miesięcy. Williams nagle odwrócił się na plecy, ale wciąż unikał patrzenia na Steve’a, wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w sufit.

\- Wiem, co czujesz, zdecydowanie lepiej niż przed tym wszystkim - wykonał szeroki ruch dłonią. - Nie musisz się obwiniać, gdy otworzyłam dla ciebie swoje tarcze… niewiele pamiętam z tego wszystkiego.

\- Gdy nawiązaliśmy więź, odebrałeś mój dziki stan - podsumował spokojnie SEAL. - Ponieważ nic w tamtym momencie nie byłoby mnie w stanie powstrzymać, a potrzeba zapieczętowania więzi dodatkowo nałożyła się na to.

\- No właśnie - Danny w końcu na niego spojrzał, jego twarz sugerowała, że zaraz rozpocznie jakiś wykład. - Nie powinieneś więc czuć się winny, a w każdym razie nie z tego powodu.

Steve skupił całą swoją uwagę na więzi i zorientował się, że umysł Danny’ego daje mu niezbędne minimum, ale nie otwiera się na niego zupełnie, był to kolejny cios, który dość mocno zabolał mężczyznę. Skrzywił się na tę realizację.

\- O nie - Williams usiadł wymierzając palec w Strażnika. - Nie masz prawa czuć się urażony. Jesteśmy związani, nie zwariujesz, masz czego chciałeś.

\- Jesteśmy partnerami, zawsze nimi byliśmy. Musisz to czuć, spójrz we mnie, jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy.

\- Gdyby to była prawda - detektyw machnął rękę, unikał dotykania Steve’a, bo na tym etapie więzi skończyłoby się powtórką ostatniej nocy - twoje wojsko by mnie nie zmusiło do tego związku.

McGarrett wpatrywał się we wściekłą minę Danny, a w głowie pojawiła mu się jedna wielka pustka.

\- To niemożliwe - wykrztusił w końcu - Marynarka Wojenna nie posunęłaby się do tego.

\- Masz rację, w końcu to nielegalne - wyrzucił oskarżycielsko. - Zaszantażowali tylko Rachel i zagrozili odebraniem Grace, żeby to ona na mnie wpłynęła. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że posunąłeś się do tego.

\- Danny - Steve wyciągnął do niego rękę, ale mężczyzna odsunął się od niego. - Musisz mi uwierzyć, nie mam z tym nic wspólnego, spójrz na mnie przez więź. Przekonasz się.

\- O nie, nie ma mowy.

Podniósł się łóżka ciągnąć za sobą prześcieradło, które owinął sobie wokół pasa. Jego klatka piersiowa i szyja poznaczona była siatką malinek.

\- Wiem jak to się skończy, bo jestem utalentowanym Przewodnikiem i znam się na rzeczy - próbował założyć ręce na piersi, ale szybko zrezygnował, gdyż kurczowo ściskał prześcieradło. - Nie interesuje mnie, co myślisz w tym momencie. Ta cała sytuacja została na mnie wymuszona i bardzo mnie to wkurza.

McGarrett był rozdarty jego instynkty nie mogły zdecydować jak zareagować na to wyznanie. Szczęście Przewodnika powinno stać nie pierwszym miejscu, ale więź była mu potrzebna do egzystencji. Dostał to, czego pragnął najbardziej na świecie.

\- Danny - spróbował po raz kolejny. - Znamy się  jakiś czas, otwierałeś na mnie swoje zmysły i tarcze, musisz wiedzieć, że nigdy nie zrobiłbym ci niczego takiego. 

\- W tym właśnie rzecz, nieprawdaż? - Williams skierował swoje intensywne spojrzenie na twarz marynarza, Steve westchnął głośno, uderzyła w niego potężna fala złości i zawodu. - Próbowałeś na mnie wymusić więź, nie licząc się z moim zdaniem. Wbiłeś mi nóż w plecy, zupełnie jak Rachel.

\- To nie to samo - warknął Strażnik, któremu sytuacja coraz bardziej przestawała się podobać.

\- Tak? A gdzie jest różnica?

\- Ona cię zniszczyła, a ja cię naprawię, bo jesteś moim Prawdziwym Przewodnikiem.

\- No proszę, umiesz jednak mówić - jeśli było to możliwe agresja w głowie Danny’ego jeszcze bardziej się wzmogła. - Nie pomyślałeś może, żeby o tym wspomnieć?

\- Kiedy? - Steve wreszcie podniósł głos. - Gdy uciekałeś od każdej rozmowy na temat więzi, czy może wtedy gdy ignorowałeś mnie i jednocześnie swoje instynkty. Próbowałem z tobą rozmawiać i skończyło się to dla mnie stanem katatonii.

Przewodnik nie odzywał się przez chwilę, bo McGarrett miał całkowitą rację. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że napuszczono na niego wojskowych, którzy grozili Grace, a to było niewybaczalne. Nikt do niego nie przyszedł i nie wytłumaczył mu niczego. SPiS go okłamał, a Marynarka Wojenna szantażowała, używając do tego byłej żony. Cała sytuacja była tak popieprzona jak tylko się dało.

\- Słuchaj Steve, rozumiem, że twoje instynkty pomieszały ci w mózgu - poczuł wyraźnie przez więź jak Strażnik się rozluźnia w odpowiedzi na jego spokojny ton. - Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że wojsko przede wszystkim ratowała swojego żołnierza, nie licząc się z nikim innym.

Zrobił pauzę, czekał, aż zostanie poprawiony i mocno się zdziwił, kiedy to nie nastąpiło. To, obok braku zwyczajowego “Danno”, dawało sygnał, że działo się coś złego.

\- Jestem teraz taką plątaniną emocji, że nie wiem, na czym się skupić.

\- Przecież mnie chciałeś, czułem to - desperacja w tonie McGarretta była wyraźnie wyczuwalna. - Chciałeś być ze mną.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Wymuszono to na mnie, rozumiesz? - wykonał gest wskazując na widoczne na jego ciele obrażenia. - Teraz już się nie dowiemy, co by się stało, gdyby tylko ktoś mi to wytłumaczył. Zawsze coś do ciebie czułem Steve, ale to… nie jestem pewny czy jestem w stanie tak po prostu przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.

\- To co teraz będzie, Danny? - zapytał z niepokojem.

\- Teraz, Steve, teraz poczekamy i zobaczymy.

**Author's Note:**

> Rozważam sequel, ale na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie.


End file.
